O Pequeno Príncipe - Último Capítulo!
by Leyla Poth
Summary: Após a guerra, Severo é inocentado e retorna à lecionar para seus alunos cabeças-ocas. Um acidente com uma poção, para variar, do Sr Lonbotton, vai agitar e virar a vida do mestre de poções de pernas para o ar.
1. O Pequeno Príncipe

Olá leitores, acho que alguns de vocês já devem ter lido essa fic há muito tempo atrás escrita por SABRINA E SAMANTA, na verdade éramos eu, Leyla Poth e a Marília que escrevíamos. Está ai desvendado o mistério, kkkk! Depois de todo esse tempo resolvi terminar a fic, e estou postando tudo de novo, dessa vez na minha conta e blog. Não mudarei em nada a historia, só acrescentarei o final dessa epopeia. Se você já leu saberá em fim, se o Príncipe se calara ou não, e se não leu, tomara que você de boas risadas e se divirta.

Beijos,

Leyla Poth.

O pequeno Prince

Todo aquele dia parecia normal. Era o primeiro horário. Aula dupla de poções para o sétimo ano. Turmas da sonserina e da grifinoria.

Severo Snape andava entre as carteiras observando o andamento das poções. Ele, depois da guerra e da derrota de Voldemort, conseguiu provar sua inocência quando Dumbledore reapareceu vivo para a batalha final, todos se perguntaram como tal façanha fora realizada, e os dois contaram que a morte de Dumbledore, não passara de uma encenação para convencer Voldemort da lealdade de Snape, e dessa forma, ele continuou espionando para a Ordem.

Mas toda essa historia aconteceu no passado.

Neste ano, o que preocupava Snape não era seu jogo duplo de espionagem e sim a volta da turma que tinha cursado o sexto ano no ano retrasando: A turma do Potter. Eles haviam voltado para Hogwarts para concluir seus estudos, visto que a escola ficara fechada no ano anterior em decorrência da guerra.

Snape passava entre as cadeiras quando seu ouvido afiado notou um estranho borbulhar vindo da fila da frente. Ele pensou logo que deveria haver algo errado na poção do aluno, pois a poção que ele passara no quadro, não borbulhava tanto a ponto de começar a sair espirros do caldeirão.

Ele virou-se para ver de quem era a poção borbulhante e não se surpreendeu ao constatar que era o caldeirão de Neville Longbotton. Andou rapidamente até o lugar onde o rapaz estava sentado e falou furioso:

- Sr Longbotton! Que pensa que está fazendo? Quer nos matar a todos com essa coisa? Essa maldita poção que você está fazendo irá explodir seu incompetente! –A alteração de Snape assustou tanto Neville, que sem querer ele esbarrou no caldeirão e o liquido caiu bem encima de Snape sujando toda a sua calça bem na altura do fecho.

Ele sentiu a poção fervendo machucando sua pele, mais que depressa ele tentou tirar a varinha da manga para limpar o liquido que queimava a base de sua barriga até o começo da coxa. Põem, sua mão tremia pela dor, e ele acabou deixando a varinha cair.

Sentia uma dor terrível na virilha. Acho realmente que sua possibilidade de deixar descendentes estava seriamente ameaçada. Quando tentou afastar as vestes molhadas do contato com a pele queimando a ponta dos dedos, uma de suas mais odiosas alunas, a "sabe-tudo grifinoria" levantou-se rapidamente tocou-lhe o ombro para que ele ficasse reto, e apontando a varinha para sua virilha ela gritou histérica:

- EVANESCO! – E rapidamente o liquido saiu de sua calça, dando à ele um grande alivio.

A calça agora estava tão limpa quanto antes, ou quase, por que o tecido ficou irremediavelmente manchado e com um cheiro de ervas queimadas repulsivo.

Snape estava vermelho. Não sabia se por ainda estar sentindo na pele os efeitos da poção quente, ou por ter tido seu 'brinquedinho' salvo por uma de suas alunas mais detestáveis.

Neville estava branco de medo assim como uma vela de cera, seus olhos estavam vidrados e olhavam para o chão sem querer encarar o professor, Snape apenas olhou feroz para o garoto de disse:

- Detenção Sr Longbottons! Com o Sr Filch essa noite as 7 horas! Acho que uma noite polindo troféus irá lhe ajudar a ter mais atenção!

Snape preferiu delegar o garoto a Filch, não suportaria olhar para a cara dele sem lançar-lhes mil imperdoáveis.

Rapidamente ele disse à sala que a aula estava acabada, e que todos engarrafassem amostras, que ele às avaliaria até o ponto médio. Após receber o ultimo vidro de poção para avaliar, ele disse para a garota de cabelos lanzudos:

- Senhorita Granger.

- S-sim professor. – Disse a garota com a voz tremula.

- Cinco pontos para sua casa, e parabéns pelo raciocínio rápido. – Falou ele olhando apenas para os papéis de sua mesa.

Após alguns minutos ele olhou para frente. A maldita garota ainda não tinha saído. E tinha um sorriso bobo de surpresa no rosto. Parecia estar sonhando.

Ser elogiada pelo professor mais difícil de Hogwarts era no mínimo lisonjeiro. E receber pontos então... Estava acima da compreensão de Hermione. Dessa forma, ela estacou sem conseguir se mexer. Estava feliz e bestificada.

- O que está esperando para sair da minha frente senhorita Granger? Perder os cinco pontos que acabou de ganhar para sua casa? – Disse Snape mal humorado. Ele ainda estava com muita raiva de Longbotton.

Hermione deu um soluço, como se acordasse, e saiu correndo da sala em direção a torre da grifinoria para contar aos amigos o que havia acontecido.

Snape observou a garota sair. A monstrinha estava cada vez mais linda... Tomou um susto com seus pensamentos, e repreendeu-se. Afinal era um professor! Não podia ficar andando por ai pensando em suas alunas.

Saiu da sala ainda com mais raiva por estar pensando luxuriosamente em uma aluna e andou vagarosamente até seus aposentos. Ele não tinha os próximos períodos de aula e iria aproveitar para trocar aquela calça e tomar um banho para tirar o cheio de mato queimado do corpo.

Entrou e foi logo tirando a roupa, ele estava todo fedido, aquilo o deixou com mais raiva ainda do garoto Longbooton. Ainda bem que delegara a detenção à Filch, se não ele não responderia por si durante o período que estaria a sós com o garoto.

Ficou nu e foi para o banheiro abriu o chuveiro e começou a se lavar, passou sabonete no peito e nos braços. Começou a lavar as pernas e logo foi para seu órgão, ao qual ele chamava nos momentos mais íntimos de Pequeno Prince. Ele concentrou o trabalho naquela parte. Afinal, fora onde o maldito Longbotton derramou a poção. Pegou uma grande esponja cheia de sabão e soltou a espuma sobre local que ainda ardia devido à poção quente. Já ia começar a esfregar com a mão quando sentiu uma comichão estranho e ouviu um tossezinha no seu banheiro, olho em volta e não viu ninguém e então ele escutou:

- Oh, merda! Ta querendo me sufocar? Poxa cara! Eu esperava o mínimo de consideração da sua parte, caramba, a gente já passou tantos momentos bons juntos!

Snape ficou congelado, de onde estava vindo aquela voz, uma voz idêntica a sua, por um momento ele achou que estivesse ficando louco, mas ai ele sentiu uma reação de seu corpo. O 'pequeno Prince' estava ereto.

Ele olhou para baixo sentindo uma extrema confusão. Para seu desespero, ele viu seu pênis voltado para cima, como se o encarasse. Na verdade, parecia muito contrafeito, e ainda cuspia espuma.

Snape passou as mãos nos olhos desesperado. Não, não e não! Ele só podia estar tendo alucinações! Não era possível!

No entanto estava acontecendo bem na sua frente, o seu pênis estava falando com ele! Mas... Como?

Subitamente ele lembrou-se da poção maluca de Neville. "Maldito garoto" – Pensou Snape sentindo um terrível frio no estomago. Mas logo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz que vinha de sua cintura:

- Cara, só um toque, nada pessoal, mas vê se troca de cueca de vez em quando, está bravo ficar dentro delas viu?

Severo agora estava mesmo assuntado, ele não fazia idéia de quais ingredientes ou como eles tinha sido misturados pela toupeira do Neville. Desta forma ele não sabia como reverter essa situação e olhando para baixo, ele disse:

- Cala a boca, você não devia falar! Fica quieto!

O peru sorriu com sarcasmo e disse:

- Eu falo o quanto eu quiser e se quer que eu fique calado, vem me fazer calar, vem...vem...quero ver!

Snape sentiu-se ultrajado. Ficou furioso. Pegou a bucha e soltou outra grande quantidade de espuma no Prince (não cogitou em bater, pois obviamente sentiria muita dor). Mas para sua surpresa, o peru virou-se espetacularmente para o lado se desviando da quantidade abundantes de espuma que Severo havia jogado, e disse:

– Otário, você acha que eu sou fraco, não sou fraco não, eu sou mais eu... – Soltando um pequeno suspirinho, o pequeno Prince resolveu parar de brigar e disse: - Olha vamos fazer as pazes, e vem cá... Você vai me limpar ou não, e vê se passa um pouco de shampoo em mim, por que eu gosto de ficar apresentável, sabe como é para as gatinhas.

Snape olhou abobalhado e disse para os azulejos:

- Isso não pode estar acontecendo, eu devo estar ficando maluco!

O maldito peru cortou a dramatização de Snape e disse:

– Tio, ta acontecendo sim. E bem embaixo do seu nariz... E que chulapa de nariz você tem em? Ainda bem que eu não tenho nariz, imagina se eu tivesse e fosse igual ao seu? Eu não ia conseguir entrar em buraquinho nenhum, se é que você me entende – Para desespero de Snape, o pênis se movimentou para frente e para traz demonstrando sobre o que ele estava querendo dizer e continuou – OOOh tio, quando nos vamos dar uma voltinha, estou precisando de diversão... Ta ligado?

Severo ficou apavorado, ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. De boca aberta, sem fala, ele olhava para seu amiguinho de baixo... Merlin, e ele estava vivo!

O bruxo saiu do chuveiro ainda com sabão no corpo e totalmente nu, foi direto para o laboratório. Ele tinha que conseguir um antídoto para a desastrosa poção do Longbotton! – Pensou desesperado.

Mas que diabo de poção aquele imbecil tinha, sem querer, conseguindo fazer? – ele se perguntou. Snape não tinha a menor idéia. Ele partiu do principio que ela tinha quer ser feita com os ingredientes disponíveis naquela aula, foi olhar quais eram e colocou tudo sobre a bancada, ele olhou para eles, e perguntou para si mesmo:

- O que o longbotton faria, e onde ele teria errado? As possibilidades eram infinitas e Snape começou a se desesperar. Preciso pensar como o Longbotton... preciso pensar como o Longbotton – ele repetia em sua mente como um mantra. Ele estava tão concentrado que levou um susto ao ouvir:

– Tio, para você pensar como um longbotton, você teria que tirar metade do seu cérebro. E não leve isso como um elogio, não é que eu te ache muito esperto, mas o moleque é uma mula. – Disse o principezinho se esticando todo e apoiando a cabeça na beirada da bancada.

Snape olhou para a cintura e falou:

– essa é a primeira coisa sensata que você disse, mas eu sou esperto sim, e vou fazer você calar a boca para sempre! – ele disse ameaçadoramente para o órgão.

O 'Pequeno Príncipe' que estava relaxado ficou duro. Com uma postura ereta e imponente falou: – Meu, você pode até tentar, mais não vai conseguir, você não faz idéia de como vai fazer, e está aqui no meio do laboratório, pelado e perdido.

Não se dando por vencido o bruxo começou a misturar os ingredientes de qualquer jeito, como o longbotton faria, cortados sem o menor cuidado e misturando tudo mexendo bastante, o liquido do caldeirão começou a borbulhar igual ao do rapaz mais cedo e Severo achou que tinha conseguido, ele pelo menos saberia o que o atingiu, e assim poderia fazer o antídoto!

Ele pegou um pouco do liquido jogou sobre uma pedrinha da masmorra para ver se ela também ganhava vida, mas para o seu espanto a pedra foi derretida por completo. Ele ficou decepcionado e ouviu uma risada sarcástica vinda de baixo: – Ainda bem que você não foi burro o suficiente de jogar esse troço na gente!

Snape olhou para baixo e fez uma cara raivosa terrível e falou – se você não fosse parte de mim eu já tinham o matado a muito tempo, talvez eu possa encontrar alguma maldição que funcione só em você e não me afete – Snape falou malévolo.

O pênis olhou para ele e falou desafiador: - Quer tentar? Mas, saiba que se não der certo eu vou me vingar, e você nunca mais vai ser você mesmo – Snape fez uma careta para ele e teve uma ideia. Ela parecia imensamente constrangedora mas, não tinha outro jeito, ele iria procurar Dumbledore.

O professor vestia-se com urgência, queira acabar logo com aquilo, mas na hora de fechar a calça o príncipe não queria deixar-lo abotoar a veste, por que ele queria uma frestinha para olhar o caminho, mas Severo empurrou-o e ameaçou fechar o zíper nele, fazendo com que o bichinho encolhesse. Assim Snape conseguiu sair descentemente, com o mínimo de dignidade.

Severo entrou de supetão na sala do diretor, velho levantou os olhos e sorriu cordialmente como sempre, e perguntou – olá Severo, o que lhe traz aqui há essa hora, algum aluno fez alguma travessura, ou ficou com saudade das minhas xícaras de chá?

Severo olhou para o velho e no auge do desespero foi logo abrindo a calça e pondo o príncipe para fora. Dumbledore que estava sorrindo fechou a cara com o susto e deu um salto na cadeira. Severo olhou-o com desespero. - Alvo, você precisa me ajudar com isso. - Ele disse e foi se aproximando do velho balançando o dito cujo na mão. O diretor levantou rápido da cadeira e tentou manter distância de Severo, que sem perceber a razão do medo do diretor disse: – Por favor, Dumbledore, chegue mais perto, você é o único que eu confio para resolver meu problema.

O diretor foi ficando branco e encabulado e falou com voz temerosa – Severo eu não sei por quem me tomas, mas eu não sou chegado nesse tipo de coisa meu rapaz. E eu também não sabia que você era... – as palavras morreram na boca do bruxo velho, em seguida ele completou balançando a cabeça: - Que decepção, sempre te achei tão macho.

Severo ficou de boca aberta, o velhote esclerosado estava pensado que ele o estava cantando! A idéia era nojenta! Severo olhou-o com o nariz torcido em repulsa e falou muito bravo:

– Seu velho pervertido, eu não estou falando desse tipo de ajuda, eu tive uma ocorrência na aula de poções hoje cedo com o Longbotton e estou com um problema e você é minha ultima esperança! Eu só queria que você desse uma olhada para ver se pode me ajudar!

O diretor respirou aliviado e fazendo uma cara quem chupou uma balinha de limão que por azar não continha açúcar, foi se aproximando do professor com cautela. Olhou para o pênis deste e falou: – Parece que está normal. Se você está com alguma doença deveria procurar a Papoula – Completou o diretor desviando rapidamente o olhar para o rosto de Severo.

Severo olhou para ele aborrecido e falou – Se fosse tão simples eu já teria ido, o que aconteceu é um pouco pior que uma coceira Dumbledore, o meu pinto está falando!

O velho olhou para Snape e disse – você está ficando louco? Como assim ele ta falando?

Snape explicou: – Ele começou a falar depois que o Longbotton derramou em mim uma poção errada.

Dumbledore, a contra gosto, se aproximou e olhou melhor para o pinto, e esse continuava impassível, murcho e caído para o lado. Então velho afastou-se falou – ele não me parece falante agora. Dumbledore começava a achar que Severo andava exagerando no Firewhisky.

- Agora ele está calado! Está se fazendo de bobo ele agora mesmo estava falando! – Snape se defendeu contrariado.

O velho fitou-o e de repente um brilho cintilou o olhar do diretor, ele parecia ter entendido o que aconteceu e começo a rir, olhava para Snape e depois para o pinto, ria descontroladamente. Sentou-se numa cadeira, pois as gargalhadas estavam tirando-lhe o fôlego.

Severo ficou com uma cara terrível e disse – Pare de rir seu velho caduco, eu estou com um sério problema aqui, e você fica rindo desse jeito? Você está achando muito engraçado por que não é com você! – Ele vociferou.

Dumbledore tentou segurar o riso, o que foi mil vezes pior, por que depois de um tempo, ele começou a ficar vermelho e logo depois disparou a rir de novo, e entre as risadas falou: – Eu nunca vi ninguém nesse estado, mas já soube de uma caso como esse. Um amigo do meu irmão passou por algo assim, mas já faz muito tempo...

Severo estava com raiva, mas sentiu um alivio, afinal, pelo menos o velho tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Então perguntou: – Ele se curou?

Dumbledore, que ainda não havia se recuperado falou em meio ao riso: – Sim, ele se curou, na verdade a cura é bem simples, basta você ter relações com primeira mulher que você desejou depois de receber a poção, diga Severo, você desejou alguém depois disso?

Severo olhou para o velho e falou sem pensar: - Não, depois da aula eu fui direto para meu quarto e de lá vim para cá...

Dumbledore secou uma lágrima de riso e então falou: - Então vá dar uma volta por ai. Vá a Hogsmeade e procure alguém – ele sugeriu - e você estará livre desse seu problema pela manhã.

Severo estava feliz. Ele saiu do escritório do diretor e partiu rápido para o povoado, ele ia dar umazinha e resolver tudo o mais rapidamente possível.

Em Hogsmeade, Severo foi logo ao Cabeça de Javali. Se era pra achar alguém disponível para uma noitada esse era o melhor lugar. Ele sentou-se numa mesa e ouviu a voz que tanto o atormentava falar baixinho: – vê se arranja uma rapariga bonitinha, se eu não gostar eu não colaboro está me escutando? Por enquanto eu vou quebrar seu galho e ficar calado, mas é só por que já faz muito tempo que eu não chego nem perto de uma. Por isso vou colaborar.

O pênis começou a se mexer e se insinuar pelo cós da calça. Severo ficou constrangido e cruzou a perna para disfarçar o movimento, o pênis disse – olha aquela ali no balcão, bem jeitosinha, com ela eu ficava quietinho, vai lá, tenta aquela – Severo olhou a moça e teve vontade de se matar por concordar com o pinto, ele se levantou e foi tentar uma aproximação.

- Ola. – Severo disse em uma voz sedutora para a bruxa.

A moça olhou-o e deu um meio sorriso sensual. – Oi... Vai me pagar uma bebida?

Severo apenas levantou a mão para o barman e pediu: - Um firewhisky para mim, e para a moça... – Ele deu espaço para que ela respondesse.

- O mesmo para mim também.

Severo sentiu o 'pequeno príncipe' mover-se excitado, e curvou o lábio em um meio sorriso. Aquela noite prometia, e ele rapidamente se livraria das tagarelices de seu pequeno príncipe.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Nota da Leyla Poth:

Gente, estou mantendo abaixo as notas escritas na época que escrevíamos essa fic com nossos pseudônimos por que são muito engraçadas e contam parte do nosso momento enquanto escrevíamos..

Leyla Poth – Sabrina

Marília – Samanta

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

(Samanta) - Oieeeeee! Eu sou a beta e co-escritora dessa fic! *estendendo à mão para os leitores* Prazer povo! Uhauhauhauh. E essa aqui é minha gêmea maligna Sabrina *apresentando a Sabry*.

(Sabrina) – Oiiiiiiiii! Uahauhauha.

(Samanta) – Ela é a escritora oficiallll e dona dessa idéia maravilhosa!

(Sabrina) – Obrigado Samy. ^^'. Sua puxa saca!

(Samanta) – Ah Sabry, vc sabe que eu sou sua fã! Eu não tenho medo de parecer puxa saca! Uahuahuahauh.

(Sabrina) – Ai gente... Mas e ai? Vcs gostaram?

(Samanta) – A Sabry tah morrendo de medo de vcs não terem gostado. *cutucando as costelas da Sabry*.

(Sabrina) – Aiii, para com isso! *olhando zangada*. Não é nada disso!

(Samanta) – Sei... *olhando desacreditada pra Sabry*

(Sabrina) – Bom gente. Acho que essa história vai render umas boas risadas! Hahaha, Ei, eu já morro de rir escrevendo! Nossa, eu sou malévola com o Sev! Hahaha. Mas e ai? Que vcs acharam do pequeno príncipe? *olhar safado* Bunitinhu ele né?

(Samanta) – auhauhauha *rindo que nem o Dumby*. Aiii, Quero só ver o que mais se esconde nessa mente doentia da minha irmã!

(Sabrina) - *olhando diabolicamente para a Samy e para os leitores* Ai vcs não ter que esperar pra ler no próximo capítulooo...

(Samanta) – Mal posso esperar. *olhinhus brilhando* Então tchau povo! Até o próximo cap!

(Sabrina) – Tachau... hehehehe . *carinha de santa*


	2. Todo Mundo Faz!

Todo Mundo faz!

A certo ponto da noite, Snape resolveu investir mais sobre a mulher. Ela parecia encantada por ele. Aproximou-se e pegou uma mecha do cabelo liso e loiro dela de modo à demonstrar seu interesse.

Em resposta a mulher lhe sorriu com malicia e perguntou – O bonitão está afim de um pouco de diversão? Bem, saiba que eu não sou fácil. - Ela avisou com os olhos brilhantes de malicia.

Severo retraiu-se um pouco e tencionou pedir desculpas, e (por sorte) abaixou o rosto, de forma à impedir a visão da bruxa para seus lábios estáticos, quando num rompante, uma voz sedutora vinda de suas partes baixas, se fez ser ouvida com uma gargalhada, e em seguida devolvendo inesperadamente e com astúcia a fala da bruxa:

– HaHaHa! Eu também nunca sou fácil, mas para você eu vou abrir uma exceção, hoje eu vou ser facinho, facinho. Hoje, e só hoje, eu estou em liquidação, mas só para você doçura.

O rosto de Snape ficou mais vermelho que um estandarte da Grifinoria, ele não sabia o que falar e achou que ia tomar um tapa na cara, mas qual não foi seu espanto quando a mulher soltou uma risada sedutora e falou: – Ah! Eu não resisto a uma liquidação, e você me parece mercadoria de primeira! Bom, meu nome é Ingrid e eu tenho um quarto aqui em cima... Se você quiser subir para me deixar avaliar a mercadoria em questão...

Snape não podia acreditar. Ela realmente gostou daquela grosseria que o Príncipe havia dito? Balançou a cabeça em descrença e deixou para pensar depois. Aceitou o convite, e subiu as escadas para o interior do Cabeça de Javali, indo para um quarto indicado pela moça.

Horas mais tarde Severo voltava para Hogwarts com um sorriso nos lábios, ele andava confiante e leve, ele tinha certeza que se livrara da insuportável voz vinda de seu pênis para sempre! Durante o seu encontro no quarto com a bruxa, o príncipe permaneceu calado e tudo dera certo, ele conseguiu o que queria com a mulher e sairá dizendo à ela que teria que retornar ao castelo pois deveria acordar cedo no outro dia.

Severo caminhou até o portão do castelo e entrou indo direto para a cozinha, ele estava faminto, queria comer qualquer coisa, ele sempre ficava faminto depois desse tipo de... "Ação".

Depois de fazer com que os elfos domésticos do castelo cozinhassem um novo jantar só para ele, Snape foi para seu quarto, e tomou um banho. Durante o banho, por um momento fugaz, ele pensou ter visto o 'príncipe' mexendo-se, então só para testar, ele jogou um monte de espuma no 'dito-cujo', ele sabia que seu 'peru falante' não gostava, então ficou olhando para ver se haveria alguma reação... Mas nada. Silencio total. Então ele relaxou e pensou: "vitória! Graças à Mérlin estou livre!" e foi dormir.

A manha começou tranqüila e sonolenta em Hogwarts, Severo estava e sua cama dormindo e roncando sonoramente, quando, de repente, começou a ouvir uma cantoria. Ele não identificou imediatamente de onde vinha e nem qual era a musica, e achou que estava sonhado, virou de lado e ressonou, continuou a escutar a canção, ele aos poucos começou a reconhecer a letra, mas a voz, ela era familiar, ele a conhecia, era... Ele! Pensou – não... NÃO, era a sua voz cantando um sucesso trouxa! Não podia SERRRR! Ele abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, e constatou que para fora do elástico do pijama o príncipe estava ereto e cantava contente:

- I can't get no satisfaction  
(Não consigo me satisfazer)

I can't get no satisfaction

(Não consigo me satisfazer)

I try and I try and I try and I try  
(Eu tento e eu tento e eu tento e eu tento)

I can't get no, I can't get no

(Eu não consigo, eu não consigo)...

Severo ficou sem palavras, ele não podia acreditar que seu maldito pinto ainda estava falando! Dumbledore tinha garantido a ele que se desse umazinha ficaria curado! E ele deu! Na verdade duazinhas... – Ele considerou com um sorriso enviesado. - Mas o príncipe ainda estava lá! E ainda por cima cantando aquela musica horrível!

Severo não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vedo. O príncipe parou de cantar repentinamente e o encarou. – O que foi tio? Mesmo depois de uma noite como a de ontem você acorda mal humorado? Nossa, até é legal essa sua marra, tipo dá um tchans no mulheriu, mas por Mérlin, desfaz essa tromba!

- Eu só ficarei satisfeito quando você sumir! Maldito! – Snape vociferou levantando o tronco apoiado nos cotovelos.

O Peru olhou-o desafiador. – Não tio. Acho que você não gostaria que eu sumisse.

Severo considerou. Realmente. Apenas o pensamento de não ter mais seu brinquedinho o afligia. Ele não queria se ver longe do seu órgão. Queria era que a maldita voz dele se calasse para sempre!

- Ahmm. Pensou né tio? Sem mim, nunca mais noites como a de ontem. – disse o Príncipe enrijecendo-se mais com a lembrança. – Ehhh! Foi legal. Mas posso fazer um comentário – Severo disse veementemente que não, mas o pequerrucho falou assim mesmo:

– Você estava meio fora de forma 'cara', bom, não foi de todo ruim, mas, você precisa se exercitar mais, perdeu o fôlego rápido, eu aquentava mais umas duas vezes, temos que praticar! Na sua próxima folga, você volta aquele lugar e com minha ajuda nós vamos pegar todas! – Disse o peruzão empolgado.

- Por que você ficou calado o tempo todo e não falou nem depois que voltamos? – Perguntou Severo inquisitivo, cortando a ladainha do Príncipe.

- Nhá... Qual é? Depois do bem bom sempre dá um soninho né? – O peru respondeu negligente.

Severo teve vontade de esganar-lo, mas sabia que não podia, sentiria dor de mais. Mas nada o impedia de causar dor à outra pessoa. Tinha que esganar alguém e esse alguém seria aquele velho maluco adorador de caramelos de limão de uma figa! Ah, ele iria pagar por ter lhe dado uma dica tão errada! Isso ele ia!

Snape levantou da cama e foi ao banheiro, se arrumou e saiu de seu quarto ventando sua capa pelo corredor e indo muito agitado em direção aos aposentos do velho diretor.

Porém, no caminho, quando estava quase chegando aos aposentos de Dumbledore, deparou-se com a Minerva. A velha, enxerida como era, logo colocou-se no caminho dele e questionou: - O que faz acordado tão cedo professor? E por que ronda esta parte do castelo? – ela perguntou secamente.

Snape não respondeu, pois tomou um susto com o movimento em suas calças. No momento seguinte, ele estava de cabeça baixa para esconder a boca com a cortina de cabelos negros, e desesperadamente dublando a própria voz que vinha de suas calças para não dar nas vistas:

- A pergunta não é o que eu faço acordado tão cedo nesta tão peculiar parte do castelo, e sim, o que a senhora faz acordada tão cedo nesta parte peculiarmente próxima dos aposentos de Dumbledore?

Snape perdeu o fôlego. Apertou o colo. O maldito pinto! Por que tinha que ter falado aquilo para velha? Agora ela o mataria! MATARIA! O que o pinto sujo estava insinuando para a velha era aterrorizante! Nunca! Não tinha a menor possibilidade de Minerva e Dumbledore... Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com uma Minerva totalmente vermelha e encabulada, que virara-se de costas para ele apertando uma mão no coração muito assustada.

Não, não, não! Severo não sabia se ria ou se chorava. A velha Minerva e Dumbledore? Não que ele não desconfiasse, mas até hoje? Mesmo com a idade dos dois? SAFADOSSSS! – Ele pensou arregalando os olhos. Mas no momento seguinte comprimiu novamente a virilha, tentando fracassadamente calar o Príncipe, que ao ver a senhora encabulada disse:

- Que isso. Num tem que ter vergonha não... É gostoso e todo mundo fazzz! Acha que eu não faço também? – Snape deu graças a Deus que mulher estar de costas, e dessa forma não poder ver como ele estava vermelho, com a face em chamas. E o pinto maldito ainda continuou: - E tem mais! Eu gostaria de ter o mesmo fôlego do Dumby... Na idade dele isso é uma proeza! E também de ter alguém como a senhora como companheira! O velho tem sorte! E a senhora ta interaça! – Severo queria morrer ali. Ser enterrado, e nunca mais encontrado!

Minerva ignorou que aquilo soara estranho ao mestre de poções. Achou mesmo que depois de uma insinuação certeira de que ela havia acabado de sair dos aposentos de Dumbledore, ele estava apenas falidamente tentando se desculpar e sem saber como. A final, a situação era mesmo esquisita. Além disso, ela sentiu-se lisonjeada com a gíria adolescente "interaça" que o professor havia dito a ela... Sonserinos... Ela pensou por fim. Sempre cheios de adulações, sempre com a saída pela tangente!

- Agradeço a lisonja professor. E espero descrição. – Ela disse simplesmente. Indo embora caminhando à passos felinos para seu café da manhã. Lembrando-se das estranhas palavras do mestre: "-Num tem que ter vergonha não... É gostoso e todo mundo fazzz!".

Severo engoliu em seco e finalmente soltou o membro. Ao ver que Minerva afastava-se. O que havia sido aquilo? Por Mérlin! Ele queria poder usar obliviate em si mesmo.

Um Severo muito perplexo dirigiu-se para os aposentos de Dumbledore, ignorando a nova musica assoviada por seu peru. Não queria falar com o maldito órgão. Estava bestificado de mais. E não queria correr o risco de ser insultado e não conseguir responder à 'altura'.

Ao chegar aos aposentos do velho diretor safardana, ele pensou em bater na porta antes de entrar, mas, resolveu deixar a cortesia de lado e torceu a maçaneta entrando com tudo no quarto. O velho ainda estava deitado e levou um susto com a entrada de seu professor, ele olhou para Severo e se preocupou com o bruxo que o olhava como se quisesse arrancar suas tripas pela boca.

- Dumbledore seu velho caduco e sem juízo, você me enganou, você me disse que se eu desse uma voltinha e achasse uma mulher eu estaria curado do meu problema, e olhe só! – Ele vociferou apontando para a sua parte pudenta - Ele continua falando!

Dumbledore se sentou na cama empurrando as cobertas para o lado, e dando graças à Merlin que Severo não tivesse chego mais cedo. O velho olhou para o bruxo a sua frente, Severo ainda espumava de ódio, então Dumbledore rompeu o silêncio e lhe disse: - Olhe, Severo, você tem certeza que ela foi a primeira mulher que você desejou depois que você foi atingido pela poção? Por que se não foi, não ia dar certo, eu falei isso para você se não me engano.

Severo olhou para o bruxo ancião puxando a conversa que ambos tiveram no dia anterior para a memória recente enquanto observava o pijama bizarro do Diretor. Por um momento ele distraiu-se com os desenhos esdrúxulos do camisolão do diretor, que pareciam... Patos? Vestidos com uma camisetinha de marinheiro azul...

- Gostou das minhas novas vestes de dormir? – Perguntou o velho divertido com a cara de repulsa que Snape lançava aos desenhos de seu pijama.

Snape despertou da visão aborrecido. Então, pensando calmamente concluiu que lembrava-se de algo assim ter sido mencionado pelo velho, mas ele tinha certeza que a mulher que ele havia dado uns 'catos' no 'Cabeça de Javali' fora a primeira que ele desejou. Ou não foi? Ele desesperou-se. Agora não sabia ao certo. Olhou para o diretor, sentindo um desamparo e foi procurar acento na beirada da cama. Se ele não se lembra quem foi a felizarda, ele estaria condenado a viver para sempre com seu pinto falante!

Dumbledore sentiu a angustia do mestre, e pensou em uma maneira de ajudar. Subitamente uma idéia invadiu sua mente fazendo com que seus olhos cintilassem caracteristicamente. Então, não querendo prolongar o desespero do mestre, ele falou: – Severo se você me permitir, eu posso entrar na sua mente e tentar ver se acho em suas lembranças a tal mulher que você desejou primeiro!

Severo sentiu a esperança voltar a seus olhos e aceitou a oferta, eles se sentaram em frente um do outro e Dumbledore começou a vasculhar a mente de Severo.

Ele começou pela aula onde o acidente ocorreu, viu o caldeirão do Longbotton borbulhando, o momento que o líquido quente atingiu Severo, o momento que Hermione o ajudou e depois, os pensamentos de Snape no momento que jovem saia da sala... Dumbledore interrompeu o feitiço abruptamente, olhou para Severo.

Num rompante de fúria estranho à sua personalidade bondosa e compreensiva, ele atirou-se contra Severo: – Como você ousou! Seu, seu... TARADO! PERVERTIDO! Você nem pense nisso! Seu...Seuuu, nem sei do que chamar-lo!

Severo não estava entendendo nada. Não sabia por que Dumbledore o estava xingando, mas admitiu que o velho estava assustador. O Severo sentia toda a aura de poder que o bruxo ancião exalava para intimida-lo. Então resolveu perguntar com cautela: – Dumbledore o que foi? O que você descobriu?

Os olhos do velho estavam com um tom azul escuro que Severo só se lembrava de ter visto durante a ultima batalha contra o Lorde das Trevas. Dumbledore então falou em tom grave de repreenda – Severo Snape, você não se lembra mesmo da primeira mulher que você desejou depois de receber a poção? Diga a verdade!

Severo balançou a cabeça negativamente, dizendo enfaticamente que não. Dessa forma o velho falou ameaçador: – Você seu tarado desclassificado, teve pensamentos libidinosos em relação a uma aluna, logo depois que Longbotton derramou a poção sobre você! E essa aluna foi uma Grifinória! A senhorita Granger! Como você pôde, seu bastardo? Ela tem idade para ser sua filha!

Severo estava sem palavras, ele agora se lembrava do momento, mas ele não tinha feito por mal, foi apenas um deslize, coisa de homem, ele só reparou, não tinha a menor intenção de nada com a menina...

Ele tentou explicar isso a Dumbledore, mas este continuou possesso: – Severo eu sei que sua situação agora ficou muito delicada, mas nem pense em tentar nada com a senhoria Granger!

Severo era um sonserino e agiria como tal! Primeiro ele olhou com cara de piedade para o velho. Ele tentaria convence-lo da necessidade de sua situação, depois se não desse certo, ele ignoraria e passaria por cima como um trasgo. Dessa forma ele tentou:

- Dumbledore ela é a única que pode me salvar dessa situação constrangedora, só se eu for ter com ela é que ficarei livre dessa maldição de peru falante. – Mas para seu desgosto o safardana não foi compreensivo, e disse esboçando uma face firme:

- Quem mandou você ser um tarado e ficar se engraçando para uma aluna? Este é seu castigo. Você vai ter que aprender a viver com isso. Por que nem por cima do meu cadáver você vai tocar um só dedo na menina, estamos conversados?

Severo olhou-o com uma cara mortífera, então levantou-se da cama, foi andando até a porta e falou com ar cínico: – Não, não estamos! E quero ver você me impedir! – disparou desafiador.

Dumbledore levantou da cama e tentou pegar a varinha para dar uma lição em Severo mas, esse já tinha fechado a porta e saído do quarto. Mais um pouco ele teria acabado com os problemas do mestre de poções para sempre no que dizia respeito ao seu peru. Afinal, sem bilau, sem ameaça à suas alunas. E o professor não seria menos inteligente ou bom em suas aulas sem seu órgão sexual, na verdade, talvez se tornasse um professor melhor ainda – O Dumbledore considerou voltando para sua cama.

Snape saiu do quarto do velhote ventando. Ele sentia a raiva ferver-lhe o sangue. Se o velho achava que ele iria passar o resto de sua vida com um peru falante insuportável, ele estava muito enganado! Ele iria agir. E nem seria um sacrifício tão grande ter que seduzir e levar para cama a Grifinoria. – Ele pensou com um sorriso em esgar ao lembrar-se das belas formas da bruxinha.

* * *

Nota da Leyla Poth:

Ai foi o segundo cap, e como disse no primeiro cap to mantendo as notas antigas, nessa entram mais duas pessoas, a Sophia que é a Júlia R Cunha que fez a linda capa e o Sparrow que é o André, que estavam dando palpites e ideias para escrevermos essa história.

* * *

(Sabrina ): Maninha...coitadinho do Severo...to ate com pena. *carinha triste*

(Samanta): Nhá... Eu também... Mas ele tem que pagar o safado! *brava que nem o Dumby* Como ele se atreve a cobiçar a Mione? Tinha que cobiçar à mim! *viajando* auhauhauh.

(sabrina): Ela é que é sortuda, ser cobiçada por ele é uma honra...*olhinhus brilhando* Severo gostosão!

(Sophia): *revirando os olhos e bufando pra Sam* Ninguém merece... essas irmãs malucas! Vcs não vão apresentar eu e o Sparrow pra galera não? *zangada*.

(Sabrina): Ahhh, tah! Essa aqui é a Sophia, a irmã mais nova. Vulgo 'menina má.com'. E esse é nosso capitão: Sparrow.

(Sparrow): ¬¬ Essas ai esquecem até quem são quando se trata do seboso *olhar de desdém*

(sabrina): Ah Sparrow, ta com ciúme? não fica não...vc tb é seboso hahahaha

(Samanta): Shiiii *se afastando dos dois* Bom galera. A Sophy é a maninha responsável pela capa maravilhosa da fic, que até inspirou a cena da minerva nesse cap. E este é o Sparrow, o responsável pelas maiores maluquices que ainda estão por vir.

(Sophia): *apenas arqueando uma sobrancelha para os leitores*

(Sparrow): *tirando o chapéu e fazendo uma reverencia irônica apenas para as leitoras bonitonas*

(Sabrina) olha, Samanta, muitas coisas ainda iram tornar a vida do Seve pior, ou que sabe melhor, bom se depender de mim...

(Sparrow): Não se depender de mim. *olhar diabólico*

(Coro do quarteto dos "S"): Tchau!


	3. A Maravilhosa Bola Esquerda e a Inesquec

A Maravilhosa Bola Esquerda e a Inesquecível Bola Direita

Severo voltou para seu quarto. Ainda era cedo para ir tomar café. Sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando o teto. Dumbledore com certeza não ia deixar barato e faria de tudo para impedi-lo de 'pegar' Mione, mas ele, como bom sonserino daria um jeito, por que nem em cem anos ele aceitaria ficar tendo que conviver com o príncipe falando sem parar.

Quando já estava quase pegando no sono novamente, ele ouviu:

– Tio, você ta ferrado, hahahaha, vai ter que me aturar para sempre, mas pense positivo: Nós seremos uma dupla. Eu e você, detonando com o mulheriu, você vai ver, você vai acabar gostando.

Severo, que já estava com os olhos fechados, abriu-os de uma vez. Olhou para a sua calça na altura da braguilha. O príncipe se mexia excitado embaixo do tecido.

Num ímpeto de ódio, ele colocou um travesseiro entre as pernas e falou: - Eu prefiro morrer a ter que conviver com você, seu...seu...seu caralho!

O pinto gargalhou e disse: – Caralho sim! E com muito orgulho! E não me venha dizer que prefere morrer... Prefere morrer nada seu mentiroso! Você prefere e pegar aquela grifinoria idiota! Você é mesmo estúpido! Não tinha percebido até agora que era ela a primeira mulher que você desejou seu otário! Você vive sonhado sujeira com ela e me fazendo ficar duro no meio da noite por causa dela! Já aconteceu até na aula, lembra, o dia que ela abaixou para pegar o estojo no chão quando estava saindo e você tascou o olhão grande na bunda dela? Eu fiquei todo duro e você teve que fechar a capa para disfarçar. Como você é besta... Eu já sabia o tempo todo. E você acha que se aquela mulher no bar fosse a sua primeira eu teria te ajudado? Qual é? Você acha mesmo que eu teria ajudado você a dar um fim na nossa amizade? Hahahaha. Tolinho. – Disse o príncipe agora saindo pelo cós da calça.

- Eu não vou te ajudar com aquela Grifinória – Disse o príncipe malignamente - Eu vou sim é te atrapalhar de todas as maneiras possíveis. Deixa estar... Eu vou ficar com você para sempre.

Snape ouvia a tudo de boca aberta, ele se sentiu o mais idiota de todos os homens. Idiota e tarado. Sua cabeça girava. Dar uns catos na Granger seria sua missão mais difícil.

Mais que droga! – ele pensou - Ele não podia ter ficado com tesão por alguém da idade dele, não? Tinha que ser uma aluna? Uma maldita aluna, e ainda por cima da Grifinória?

Uma aluna muito carnudinha ele tinha que admitir... Mas ainda assim uma aluna! O velho caduco do Dumbledore afinal tinha razão em ficar contra a única solução viável para sua salvação... Ele viu a garota crescer...

Severo sentia-se mais do que nunca um cretino pervertido, e agora para completar, ele havia acabado de receber uma lição de esperteza do próprio órgão sexual. O safado sabia o tempo todo, de tudo e agora jurava que iria atrapalhá-lo. Mas que merda de vida. Ainda por cima seu maior inimigo atual residia entre suas pernas. E isso era... o fim... da... Picada. – Por mais irônica que a expressão pudesse ser, era a que melhor se enquadrava.

Ele não podia permitir isso... Por mais que sua consciência dissesse que não deveria, que teria que respeitar a moça e a decisão de Dumbledore, ele teria que dar um jeito de pegar a maldita Grifinória. E ele iria! Ele acharia uma forma. Qualquer uma de fosse.

A hora do café chegou. Snape foi para o salão principal. Ele andava cautelosamente, rezando para o príncipe ficar calado. Graças a Slyterin órgão sexual ficou quietinho durante todo a desjejum. Assim, após a refeição, quando ele já estava saindo do salão Dumbledore parou-o na porta e disse:

- Severo, estou preocupado com essa situação. Então, depois que você saiu do meu quarto eu resolvi dar uma olhada em alguns livros antigos para ver se achava uma solução para seu problema que não envolva a senhorita Granger, e bem, fico feliz em dizer que acho que encontrei. – Disse o velho entre sussurros.

Snape sorriu aliviado. Dumbledore ficou assustado com a visão, pois nunca tinha visto o professor sorrir. Ele se afastou um pouco e ficou ressabiado.

Snape olhou para os lados de forma cúmplice, achando que o velho havia se afastado para não dar na 'pinta' que o assunto era sigiloso. E disse em voz baixa:

- Diretor, você realmente é o maio bruxo de todos os tempos, estou muito aliviado. Mas, diga-me do que se trata? – ele perguntou com a animação contida. O velho diretor se afastou mais. Agora foi a vez de Severo ficar ressabiado.

Ele observou cauteloso quando o velho mordeu o lábio inferior e falou:

– Severo... Nham... Pode ser um pouco constrangedor para você... – ele disse vagaroso, mas logo que viu o professor levanta uma sobrancelha de duvida o velho completou enfático: - Mas, eu acredito que dará certo! Escute, é um feitiço muito complexo e bem... Tem uns detalhes, um pouco complicados...

Snape já estava perdendo a paciência, ele olhou para o velho perguntou com medo de se arrepender depois com a resposta que ia ouvir:

– Que tipo de detalhes?

Para seu desespero Dumbledore logo explicou:

– Serão precisos três bruxos homens para executar o feitiço. Sendo que dois devem ser virgens...

Severo olhou para o velho. Seriam precisos dois virgens. Mas bons bruxos geralmente já são velhos, por conseguinte, já não são mais virgens.

Severo estava tentando adivinhar quem seriam os dois bruxos virgens que Dumbledore tinha chamado para ajudar com o feitiço, quando o velho esclareceu:

– Bem devido as circunstâncias, eu achei melhor não chamar ninguém da sua casa, até por que eu não iria sair no meio do salão comunal da sonserina perguntando uma coisa dessas – Snape sentiu-se aliviado momentaneamente, mas esse alivio evaporou-se quando o velhote tolo continuou - Por tanto eu resolvi ir onde eu já sabia a resposta e chamei...- mal o velho acabara de falar e dois rapazes se aproximaram por trás vindos do salão e disseram:

– Professor Dumbledore o senhor mandou chamar a gente? O que o senhor deseja de nós? – Os rapazes eram o idiota Rony Weasley e o imbecil Harry Potter.

Severo olhou para os dois e depois para Dumbledore. Rangeu os dentes e falou:

- Não! Dumbledore você deve estar ficando louco! Você comeu caramelos de limão hoje de manhã? – Snape perguntou cinicamente - Por que se não comeu essa loucura deve ser síndrome de abstinência! Você deve estar delirando! Velho maluco!

Dumbledore ficou muito vermelho, olhou para os meninos, e esses estavam com cara de que não estavam entendendo nada. Que diabos Dumbledore queria com eles e que envolvia o professor Snape? E por que o professor morcegão estava tão reticente e desesperado em aceitar a ajuda deles?

Snape puxou Dumbledore pelo braço para um canto, o velho achou que pela força que o bruxo mais jovem empreendeu poderia ter arrancado seu braço. Snape olhou para o velho e falou:

– Você não está pensando em me expor para esses cabeças-ocas não é? Você acha mesmo que eu iria permitir que isso acontecesse? Tenha a mágica paciência velho! Escolha outros! Eles eu não quero!

O diretor olhou para o professor e disse enfático: – Severo seja racional! Eles são bons bruxos! E nós podemos confiar neles. Eles serão discretos, não irão sair por ai comentando nada. Vamos lá, dará tudo certo. E se você aceitar, possivelmente até a hora do almoço você já estará livre do seu problema. – O velho disse olhando significativamente para a cintura de Snape.

Os professores não estavam tão longe para que Ron e Harry não ouvissem o que diziam. Harry estava espantado. Deveria ser algo muito intimo que fariam para o professor Snape. E quando Dumbledore olhou para a braguilha do professor de poções, Ron ficou verde e engoliu em seco. Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Mas estavam definitivamente com mais medo de encarar o favor que Dumbledore pediria, do que encarar uma centena de inferis do falecido Voldemort.

Snape ponderou, não tinha muita escolha depois do que o príncipe falara aquela manhã. Realmente ficara com poucas opções. Poderia aceitar a oferta de Dumbledore ou entrar em guerra com o velho. E o pior de tudo: Com o seu próprio pinto, coisa que ele não tinha idéia de como faria. Ele então resolveu aceitar.

Ficou observando de longe em quanto Dumbledore foi conversar com os meninos. Ele viu os garotos ficarem pálidos subitamente e olharem para ele desesperados. Como resposta, ele lançou-lhes um olhar mortal. O que fez os garotos desviarem os olhares e acenarem positivamente com a cabeça para o diretor Dumbledore.

Assim, no meio da manhã quatro pessoas se reuniram em uma sala vazia do castelo.

Dumbledore entrou na frente com Snape seguidos pelos meninos, que estavam visivelmente constrangidos.

Dumbledore havia dito a eles sobre o príncipe, mas, não falara da outra forma de elimina-lo, pois achava que se eles soubessem que o professor tinha desejado Mione eles não iriam querer ajudar.

Dentro da sala, Dumbledore explicou o feitiço aos garotos. A cada passo explicado, Snape sentia seu estomago virar. Se ele estava entendendo direito qualquer erro poderia colocar tudo a perder. Ele não temia pela capacidade de Dumbledore, pois ele sabia que o velho não erraria o feitiço, mas os garotos não tinham experiência e poderiam se embolar com os movimentos meticulosos e complicados que deviam ser executados com a varinha.

Bom - Ele pensou - Seja o que Slyterin quiser e foi para junto do grupo.

Dumbledore olhou para Snape. Parecia receoso. Então colocou a barba comprida para traz do ombro esquerdo e disse com segurança:

– Severo retire a calça, o tecido pode interferir no feitiço - Snape olhou para o velho com os olhos arregalados. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e dizendo não. Sua voz de tão ultrajada não saia da garganta.

Harry e Rony fizeram o mesmo. Eles aceitaram ajudar o professor, mas ter a imagem dele nu nas suas memórias era algo que nenhum dos dois queria.

Dumbledore abandonou a voz reticente. Agora que estavam ali, não deixaria que o professor fugisse por uma bobagem. E se ele conhecia bem o mestre, se o deixasse ir agora, o homem tentaria (e conseguiria) tomar Hermione. Então foi veemente quando disse com a voz retumbante:

– Severo tire logo essas calças e a cueca, vamos acabar logo com isso! Que coisa, homem! Não seja acanhado, você não tem ai nada que nenhum de nós nunca tenha visto!

O professor achou que aquela seria a situação mais horrível de sua vida, no entanto desabotôo a calça e a abaixou junto com a cueca, ele estava nu, com o príncipe de fora.

Uma voz igual a sua falou vinda de baixo:

– Ai que frio. Tio, por que você tirou essas calças? Que inferno! Eu estava tirando um cochilo!

Os homens da sala olharam imediatamente para ele... Bem... Na verdade para o príncipe.

Rony começou a rir descontroladamente e Harry tentou se manter-se serio, mas falhou desgraçadamente, e caiu na gargalhada soltando o ar pelo nariz grotescamente e rindo descontrolado junto a Ron.

Dumbledore ficou estático. Snape podia jurar que o velho queria rir, mas não o fazia para dar o exemplo e tentar manter a seriedade.

O velho olhou para os meninos e pediu que eles parassem.

O príncipe ficou duro, olhou em volta, olhou de novo para Severo. Por fim falou:

– Tio dessa vez você realmente baixou o nível, dois garotinhos e um velho? Que coisa! Eu tô fora! Se você quiser continuar com isso é por tua conta eu ficou murcho aqui na minha...

Snape agora, além de envergonhado, estava muito raivoso. Ele pegou o príncipe com a mão e apertando um pouco o sacudindo:

– Para de pensar besteira seu depravado! Na verdade, se tudo der certo você vai para é de pensar, espere para ver, o Dumbledore vai dar um jeito de calar essa sua boca suja!

O pinto só se mexeu um pouquinho e falou: – Se minha boca é suja é por que você não há lavou direito! E...Espera ai?... Vocês vão tentar fazer o que para calar minha boca? gruf... gruf... – O príncipe atrevido não continuou por que Snape pegou-o em sua mão direita e tampou lhe a boca.

Olhando para os três bruxos que a tudo assistiam vociferou: – Vamos logo com isso! Ele não vai ficar calando-o por muito tempo. Dumbledore comece o feitiço seu velho estúpido!

Dumbledore ignorou a ofensa e começou sem demora o feitiço. Os meninos também se juntaram a ele, Rony tentava se concentrar, mas toda hora que olhava para o professor segurando o peru daquela forma ridícula tinha vontade de rir. Ele se ressentia de ter prometido a Dumbledore que não contaria nada do que ele estava vendo naquela sala. Se ele pudesse, com certeza, aquele seria o assunto do ano!

Harry estava tremendo, ele sentia um profundo nojo de ver o professor pelado segurando o pinto. Ele estava fazendo o feitiço o mais rápido que podia para poder ir embora dali e de preferência esquecer aquele momento.

Dumbledore parecia ser o único que estava completamente atento ao que fazia.

O diretor disse a ultima palavra mágica do feitiço e abriu os olhos ainda tremulo pela energia mágica que fluía em seu corpo. Ele olhou para o lado e não viu os meninos, olhou para Severo e esse estava branco e desorientado. Então o velho perguntou ao professor:

– Onde estão os meninos, o que aconteceu com eles? – disse já desesperado.

Severo deu de ombros e respondeu muito rouco:

- Eu não sei. Eu estava aqui... Quando senti uma dor descomunal nas minhas... – Snape não teve tempo de responder. No momento seguinte ele ouviu:

- Professor Dumbledore, nós estamos aqui, socorro, tire a gente daqui! Pelo amor de MÉÉÉÉLINNNN – A voz estava desesperada.

Severo sentiu um movimento estranho em seu saco, ele olhou para baixo e viu que suas bolas estavam se mexendo, ele não acreditou ao perceber que os meninos estavam falando de suas bolas, era o fim, e ele falou desesperado para Dumbledore:

- Dumbledore seu velho idiota! Olha o que você fez, agora além de ter que lidar com um peru falante que é meu, vou ter que lidar com esse dois grifinorios, agora literalmente, enchendo meu saco! – Snape estava desesperado. Sua voz soava aguda e raivosa. Dumbledore achou que o professor poderia voltar a ser um comensal.

O príncipe também não ficou nada feliz. Ele se endureceu e tomou uma postura altiva ao dizer:

– Ei você seu velho retardado! Que idéia foi essa de colocar esse dois aqui? Isso aqui não é um muquifo não! Ohohhh inferno do meu ódio! Mais essa ainda?! Esse lugar é só meu ta entendendo? Eu não gosto de dividir meu espaço com ninguém! Tira esse dois daqui do meu cafofo agora! – O príncipe vociferou. Ele estava possesso e começou a se mover de modo a sacudir o saco de Snape.

Os meninos gritavam e Rony dizia que estava ficando enjoado, o pinto parou de repente e disse: - O seu pestinha não vomita, se você vomitar, vai ser nojento! Vai por mim! E o velho vai ficar tão chocado que talvez nunca mais se recupere!

Dumbledore estava desconsertado, ele não entendia o que tinha dado errado, ele olhava e não sabia o que fazer. Severo estava muito nervoso e disse desesperado:

– Dumbledore, o que aconteceu? Que negocio é esse desses meninos no meu saco? Faça alguma coisa! Seu velhote senil! FAÇA ALGUMA COISAAAA! – Ele finalizou indo de encontro ao Diretor e chacoalhando-o.

Enquanto isso, o pinto continuava a discutir com as bolas:

- Chega para lá, seu pirralho idiota! Essa bola da esquerda está sempre caindo em cima de mim, e com você ai dentro eu não quero esse tipo de contado! Seu Grifinório nojento! Seu asqueroso!

Rony, a bola esquerda, respondeu: – Eu não estou aqui por que eu quero! Ai meu Merlin eu sou uma bola do Snape, credo, e até o pinto dele tem preconceito contra a grifinória! Dumbledore PELAMORDEMÉLIM ME TIRA DAQUI!

Harry, a bola direita, falou finalmente: – Professor Snape eu estou com uma coceira terrível, ai...ai...ta me incomodando de mais! – Harry queria morrer. Mas a situação da coceira estava desesperadora, então pediu: - Será que o senhor pode me dar uma coçadinha? Por favor...

Severo sentiu que se o inferno existia, e estava ali, bem entre suas pernas. Ele olhou para a bola e sentiu um nojo, ele estaria coçando sua bola direita, mas na verdade estaria coçando o Potter! Ele resolveu ignorar e não coçar, mas o Harry começou a se mexer e causou um dorzinha. O garoto pedia, implorava para ser coçado e Snape, vendo que não tinha jeito coçou a bola com vontade e Harry agradeceu.

Dumbledore estava agora no fundo da sala folheando furiosamente e correndo os dedos enrugados pelo livro em que ele havia achado o feitiço. Ele viu que se os bruxos não tivessem bem concentrados eles seriam absorvidos pelo objeto que estavam atacando, mas que para tirá-los de lá, bastava fazer um contra feitiço e eles estariam livres das bolas de Severo ele olhou para Snape e falou:

– Snape vou resolver isso, eles já vão sair daí!

- É bom mesmo! – Severo vociferou com a voz tremula. No fundo ele estava com muito mais medo agora.

O velho começou o feitiço e de repente, com um barulho que lembrava uma aparatação, os meninos apareceram ao lado de Dumbledore, no exato lugar que eles estavam antes de serem absorvidos pelas bolas.

Snape respirou aliviado ao vê-los fora de seu corpo.

O príncipe também deu um suspirinho e disse: – Uffa, graças a Slyterin tenho meu espaço só pra mim novamente!

Ele levantou a cabeçinha e falou para Dumbledore – Velho incompetente! Esquece esse negocio de tentar me calar! Eu vou ficar aqui para sempre. Velho caduco! Seu senil idiota!

Dumbledore ficou enfurecido, ser chamado de caduco e senil por um pênis era o fim da picada! Ele não iria aceitar isso pacificamente:

– Ora seu pênis mal educado! Seu... Seu grosso! Seu...

O pinto o interrompeu dando uma risada maléfica e disse sarcástico:

– Ohooo seu velhote imbecil. Nisso você acertou! Eu sou grosso sim! Sou tão grosso que entro dando cabeçada e saio cuspindo! Será que você ta me entendendo? HaHaHa – Ele gargalhou ficando ereto num ângulo de noventa graus, e completou – E não tenta me dar lição de moral por que eu não vou te escutar! Ta sabendo? Guarda essa tua lábia de professor bonzinho pra quem acredita nela, ta ligado? – E como se já não fosse o suficiente, o peru mal educado completou: - E véééi... Em só em uma coisa eu tiro minha cueca pra você: Você sabe fazer bem um feitiço. Ainda bem não é? Por que imagina só: Se esses dois moleques foram parar nas bolas, onde será que você iria parar se tivesse errado também?

Dumbledore cogitou a possibilidade, e logo em seguida engoliu em seco e ficou mais vermelho do que um tomate maduro.

Depois de disso, o peru observou satisfeito, a careta rubra de Dumbledore, que estava claramente digerindo o que ouvira. O velho estava de boca aberta e sem fala. Então O pinto levantou-se, olhou para Snape e falou:

– Tio, veste essa calça por que eu não aquento mais ficar olhando para a cara dessa gente. Credo, povo estranho, e esses dois moleques. Eu já os achava uns chatos, agora que eles estiveram aqui no seu saco eu tenho certeza que eles são mesmo uns escrotos! Com o perdão do trocadilho – Disse o pinto com sarcasmo.

Snape não sabia o que fazer, ficou estático e o pinto xingou: – Tio, anda logo! Põem essa calça! Ou você ta gostando se ficar se exibindo? Ai, eu sei que eu sou grande, que imponho respeito, mas chega! Por hoje a gente já deu o que tinha que dar! Veste essa calça logo!

Severo achou que pela primeira vez que o príncipe estava sendo sensato e acordando de seu torpor resolveu se vestir. Quando já ia fechar a braguilha o pinto esticou-se para fora e falou maquiavelicamente para Dumbledore:

– Velhote você não perde por esperar! Vai ter troco, esse negócio de querer sublocar meu cantinho não vai ficar barato! Vou te ferrar! É claro que não literalmente – O peru completou ao ver a cara branca de espanto do diretor. – Credo. Que nojo. Você só pensa besteira né velho safado? Você não perde por esperar. – Ele ameaçou novamente e depois entrou na calça deixando Severo fechar a braguilha.

Snape caminhou para sua masmorra atordoado.

Pela primeira vez ele se sentia perdido. E estava verdadeiramente acuado com a ameaça que o pinto dirigiu à Dumbledore.

Em sua cabeça só girava as possibilidades. O que seu peruzão maluco poderia fazer para "ferrar" o Dumbledore?

Ele não sabia. E o pior de tudo. Agora teria que enfrentar aqueles dois moleques e dar aulas depois do almoço.

Ele considerou. Não. Pelo menos os garotos ele podia dar um jeito. Voltou no rastro e dirigiu-se para a torre da Grifinória pegando vários atalhos.

Quando estava quase no topo, ele avistou as costas dos rapazes um de inconfundível cabeleira vermelha, e outro de cabelos negros e espetados. Estreitou os olhos e pensou: Obliviate! – o Ruivo parou como se tivesse se esquecido de algo. O moreno continuou por um pedaço, e ao notar que o ruivo não mais o acompanhava ele virou-se como se fosse falar algo e viu o professor Snape. Tentou pegar a varinha, mas já era tarde... – obliviate – e também estava parado feito um bocó no meio do corredor. Snape aproximou-se e disse:

- Vocês vão se lembrar do que aconteceu esta manhã apenas até o termino do café. O chamado do diretor foi um engano. Depois disso, os dois apenas se retiraram do salão principal, e agora estão retornando para o seu salão comunal.

Os jovens apenas voltaram o corpo para o corredor que seguia para a torre da grifinória e caminharam. Depois de alguns andares para baixo, Snape respirou aliviado. Ele sabia que Dumbledore seria contra aquele ato. Mas o velho não poderia crucificá-lo por estar se protegendo daquela vergonha. A final desta forma estava protegendo os malditos Grifinórios também. Pois estar no saco de alguém não é realmente uma lembrança que se queira guardar pelo resto da vida. Ele mesmo se obliviaria daquela vergonha se pudesse...

- Ae tiuzão. A primeira coisa sensata que você faz desde que eu comecei a falar com você heim? Espero que continue assim! Já pensou aqueles dois escrotos olhando pra gente no meio de uma aula? - disse o príncipe movendo-se dentro da calça.

Snape ignorou-o. Mas sabia que o maldito peru tinha razão. Aqueles dois Grifinórios eram uns... 'escrotos' – pensou divertido – e nunca conseguiriam manter aquilo em segredo. No mínimo contariam para Granger. Afinal, eles três eram unha e carne. Haviam dividido segredos muito mais perigosos entre eles, e o peru falante do professor de poções não iria ser deixado impune.

s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s

- Harry! Ron? – Disse a moçinha de cabelos lanzudos ao avistar aos amigos entrando pelo buraco do retrato. – E ai? O que aconteceu lá? – ela perguntou.

- Lá a onde? – o ruivo respondeu perguntando.

- Lá, com Dumbledore e o professor Snape. – Ela disse ao se lembrar de que vira os garotos à porta do salão principal conversando com Dumbledore e o mestre de poções.

- Ah... Nada. Foi um engano. – Harry disse despreocupado.

- Mas o professor Snape parecia tão aborrecido... E vocês demoraram a voltar – Disse Mione com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. Pelo que ela havia observado, o mestre parecia muito contrafeito.

- E quando aquele morcego velho e seboso não esta aborrecido? – Disse Ron com uma careta azeda.

- Rony! Não fale assim! Você é um monitor! Não pode falar essas coisas de um professor! – Disse Mione seca. Algo a incomodara mais do que o necessário quando Ron falou do professor. Na verdade, ultimamente, tudo que Ron falava a incomodava. O garoto demorara de mais para descobrir que gostava dela. E quando ele finalmente se declarou, ela havia amadurecido e não estava mais no mesmo tempo do garoto. Ele era como uma manhã fresca e despreocupada de verão. E ela um entardecer conturbado de inverno. Ela não conseguia mais falar nem mesmo com Harry. Os garotos agora pareciam bobos de mais, brincalhões de mais, crianças de mais para ela...

- Mione. Você esta ficando louca. Nós nem mesmo chegamos a falar com Snape. Nós fomos até o professor Dumbledore e ele nos disse que não precisava mais da gente. Apenas isso. – Harry disse com segurança.

Mione franziu o cenho. Ela havia visto os garotos com Dumbledore e com o professor Snape saindo do salão... Mas eles mostravam segurança ao negar. E Harry nunca poderia esconder nada dela. Então, ela se aquietou. E disse:

- Muito bem. Então vou estudar na biblioteca. Querem ir comigo? – ela disse retoricamente, pois como era de se esperar, ambos os garotos sacudiram a cabeça negativamente.

Hermione saiu do salão comunal jogando aquela conversa que havia tido com os garotos para dentro de seu cérebro. No momento, ela só queria entrar na biblioteca e enterrar-se em uma maravilhosa leitura. E isso era muito mais produtivo do que ficar remoendo aquela história doida e infrutífera.

s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s~s

Nota da Leyla Poth:

Sem comentários...

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSs

(Sabrina) - *olhando pra Sparrow* =}

(Samanta)- *olhando pra Sparrow* =}

(Sophia)- *olhando pro Sparrow* =}

(Sparrow)- *olhando pras três moças maquinalmente* òÔ

(Sabrina, Samanta e Sophia) – aushauhsuahsuhaushauh *As três rindo descontroladamente*. X´D

(Sabrina)- Kara... Sparrow... Essa Sua idéia das bolas foi muito malvada!

(Samanta)- Mas muito divertida. *secando as lágrimas de tanto rir*

(Sophia)- E as duas maninhas pervertidas não hesitaram um segundo em colocar na fic não é mesmo? ¬¬

(Sabry e Sam) - *em coro* NÃO! AuhAuhAuhAuhA! XD~

(Sabrina)- Foi a perversão mais divertida! Ehehehehehe. =D

(Sparrow)- *dirigindo-se às leitoras* Esperem os próximos capítulos! Tenho certeza que vocês lembraram dessa fic pro resto de suas vidinhas chatas. u_u

(Sophy)- *suspirando* lá vem bomba... oÓ Ahhh, e comentem a fic! Lêem... lêem e não comentam? ... Ler todo mundo lê, mas comentar que é bom nada né? *sobrancelha erguida*.

(Sabry) – Vai Samy! Fala o que vc queria falar! *empurrando a Sam pra frente das leitoras*

(Sam) – Aiii. *apertando as costelas* A Sophy já disse o que eu ia falar... Eu ia cobrar comentários também... ¬¬' Pois é povo... a gente quer comentários... Poxa, 4 pessoas se dedicando à essa fic. Vamos lá né?

(Sabry) – Pois é. Nos somos insaciáveis... Achamos que por ser diferente teríamos muito mais reviews... Mas pelo jeito as leitoras dessa fic não ligam se por ventura a gente passar a demorar mais do que o necessário pra postar os caps só pra esperar o povo que não comenta se manifestar...*cara de desentendida*

(Samy) – É isso ai Sabry! Ameaça o povo mesmo! AIIII! *passando a mão na cabeça*

(Sophy) – Ei, a Sabry não ameaça! Ela avisa! *Paf* *chacoalhando a mão* Cabeça dura hein Samy? *sobrancelha levantada* *segurando a mão*

(Samy) – Cabeça dura é? *correndo atraz da Sophy*

(Sophy) – he he he he *Fugindo da Samy*

(Sabry e Sparrow) – *Olhando um pra cara do outro com expressão entediada ao ver as meninas se matando* *falando em coro* TCHAU!


	4. Seduzindo a Irritante

Seduzindo a Irritante

Snape andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório. Ele olhava ora fixamente para a lareira, ora para a porta. Era um sem fim de vais e vens perdido em um só pensamento: Como seduzir a irritante Grifinória.

Ele não se considerava um sedutor nato, na verdade ele nunca teve muita habilidade com as pessoas, muito menos com as mulheres. Houveram mulheres em sua vida, ele não era nenhum monge, mas da maioria das vezes, elas é que o perseguiam. Sua fama de malvado, seu passado sombrio e sua contumaz vida de solitário sempre agiram como um bom afrodisíaco para as mulheres. E depois do fim da guerra e de sua aclamação como herói junto a Dumbledore, a ordem e ao insuportável Potter, muitas mais correram atrás dele.

Mas agora a historia era bem diferente, ele tinha que pegar a sabe-tudo da Granger, faze-la ir para cama com ele. Ele nunca a forçaria, não era homem de possuir mulheres a força, e no fundo, ele queria que ela o desejasse como homem, assim como ele a desejava como mulher.

Severo começou a bolar uma estratégia, ele tinha que ser esperto, por que o príncipe havia dito que não deixaria que ele conquistasse a garota. Snape pensou em varias coisas e decidiu por ir aos poucos, tentar uma aproximação sutil e ir mudando aos poucos a imagem que a grifinoria tinha a respeito dele.

Resolveu começar pela primeira aula deles. Seria no segundo horário. Com um sorriso malvado ele lapidou a idéia, pensou todos os detalhes e partiu a campo.

Snape esperava sentado em sua mesa a turma do sétimo ano. Ele penteou os cabelos, rapidamente com a mão, deu uma conferida não roupa, achou-a impecável, deu uma cheirada no sovaco, esse ele achou aceitável, torceu o nariz um pouco e se empinou todo na cadeira quando viu a turma entrando, e fez uma cara que ele achou que seria simpática, os alunos olharam para ele e começaram o cochichar.

- Gente, o que deu no Snape, ele está com uma cara mais perversa do que nunca! Affe, credincruzis meu Mélin! Acho que hoje ele vai acabem com a gente. – Disse Ron em tom de segredo para Harry.

Hermione ouvia a conversa e se intrometeu – Ahhh, gente, vocês estão exagerando... ele está com a mesma cara de sempre, talvez só um pouco mais assustador. Nada de mais.

Os meninos que conversavam olharam para ele e sorriram sem graça, foram andando e se sentaram no fundo da sala, o mais escondido possível. Hermione depois que eles saíram, arriscou uma segunda olhada para o professor, ela notou que ele a olhava insistentemente, tinha algo no olhar dele que ela não reconhecia. Virou-se para o lado e sentou na primeira fila.

Snape começou a aula, ele escolheu uma poção especialmente difícil para aquela aula, pois sabia que apenas poucos alunos, mesmo do sétimo ano conseguiriam fazê-la, mas ele sabia quem conseguiria, a insuportável sabe-tudo. Isso fazia parte de seu plano e ele o levaria a cabo com fidelidade, alcançando seu propósito: aproximar-se da garota.

Uma hora depois, os alunos estavam extenuados e confusos. Da sala toda, apenas Hermione parecia saber o que fazia. Severo sentia a vitória. Tudo estava correndo como o planejado, e pensou: – Vai sabe-tudo, completa a poção, vai!

Mais meia hora e mais da metade da turma já tinha desistido e olhavam consternados para as próprias carteiras apenas esperando a provável bronca que o Mestre de Poções apregoaria pela 'falha e incompetência' daqueles que não haviam conseguido ir a diante no preparo. Pouco depois Hermione levantou da sua mesa, levando em sua mão um frasco da poção pronta, ela caminhou até a mesa do professor e a entregou a ele.

Snape olhou cuidadosamente o fraco. Examinou o conteúdo. Sorriu internamente "Isso, garota, você fez a poção certinha, e parabéns Severo, seu plano está indo muito bem." Ele pensou.

Olhou, para Hermione levantou-se da mesa ficando de pé diante dela e falou em tom aprovador – Parabéns senhorita Granger, poção perfeita, dez pontos para a grifinoria. – A turma não acreditou no que estava escutando, Snape elogiando uma grifinoria, e ainda por cima a Hermione, era um fato inédito.

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam, ela estava tão feliz por ter sido elogiada que teve que segurar o ímpeto de dar um grito e sair pulando enquanto socava o ar. Levantou os olhos para o professor e já ia agradecer mas... Algo inusitado aconteceu. Talvez estivesse ficando louca? Ouviu o professor dizer um disparate:

– Só falei isso por que você é gostosa, não fique achado que estou valorizando sua inteligência, viu menina? – Snape assustou-se tanto quanto a moça em sua frente. Arregalou os olhos, olhou para o cós de sua calça e ficou branco, o príncipe, que até àquela hora havia permanecido calado resolvera se manifestar logo naquele momento! O maldito! O plano de elogiar a sabe-tudo estava indo tão bem... E ele estragou! E ainda por cima falando aquelas coisas tão... Severo não sabia nem o que pensar. O príncipe havia ofendido a garota! Ele contraiu a face e forçou-se a olhar novamente para senhorita Granger.

Ela o encarava sem entender nada... Parecia esboçar um olhar de nojo e reprovação. Snape tentou consertar, ele tinha que dar um jeito naquela situação.

- Hermione isso foi uma brincadeira, é obvio que eu estou elogiando sua competência... – Mas antes que pudesse completar, o príncipe intrometeu-se rápido: – Sim! E que competência! Meu Merlim! Fico todo admirado! E seu desempenho por traz então? Ai ai ai... Uma loucura! Competência pura! - brincou.

Era o fim, Snape queria morrer. Hermione estava vermelha e boquiaberta, a turma do sétimo ano que ainda estava na sala era um fuxico só, todos comentando aos sussurros o descaramento do professor em cantar uma aluna. E o pior: Na frente da sala toda.

Snape tentou retomar a compostura, olhou para a turma. Não tinha mais como consertar aquilo... Mandou que todos saíssem, mas Hermione permaneceu parada no mesmo lugar, apopléctica.

Severo estava muito humilhado, todo seu plano tão bem pensado acabara de ir por água a baixo. Olhou para a garota e falou em tom rude: – Vá embora também, saia da minha frente!

Hermione estava assustada e bestificada. Agradecia mentalmente a Merlin pelos cara de pau do Harry e Ron terem fugido da aula alguns minutos antes do termino, temendo a repreensão por não terem concluído a poção. Pelo menos não precisaria ter que segurar nenhum dos dois moleques inconseqüentes que certamente tentariam azarar o mestre de poções se tivessem ouvido o que este havia dito a ela. Suspirando, Pensou em se virar e ir embora, mais no ultimo momento, sua maldita memória de "sabe-tudo", trouxe à luz o que o professor afirmara à poucos minutos: Ele havia dado a entender que gostava de vê-la por traz... Ela sentiu-se envergonhada de dar as costas ao professor, respirou fundo fechou os olhos para tomar coragem, deu dois passos de costas, mas por fim virou-se e saiu. Quando chegou porta imaginou se ele a estaria olhando, sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. A idéia a excitou ela tinha que admitir, abriu a porta e foi para sua próxima aula.

Snape foi para seu quarto cabisbaixo, ele seria motivo de risada da escola toda, e anda teria que aturar o Dumbledore louco no seu pé. Isso sem contar que Hermione provavelmente nunca mais ia querer chegar perto dele... Afinal, seu maldito órgão sexual tagarela tinha passado para a garota a imagem de que ele era um 'velho tarado'!

Severo se jogou no sofá com as pernas abertas, e ouviu a voz do príncipe: – Ai em tio? Tentando armar para cima de mim, que planinho mais mixuruca esse seu! Elogiar a garota para ver se ela para de te detestar? Muito sem graça na minha opinião. – O peru falou com uma voz de tédio.

Severo tentou ignorar, e começou a pensar em outras coisas... Nas formulas de poções, ingredientes e... – Oh tio! Presta a atenção que eu to falando! – Severo não resistiu. Morto de raiva ele falou como se estivesse cuspindo as palavras:

– Olha aqui, eu presto a atenção no que eu quiser, e o que você fala não é do meu interesse!

O pinto deu uma gargalhada de dentro da calça e falou desdenhoso: – Pois deveria ser... Eu já o adverti para não tentar seduzir a garota, eu não quero ir embora e não vou, se você tentar de novo eu vou interferir novamente, e da próxima vez posso não ser tão educado!

Snape pegou uma almofada de cima do sofá, colocou sobre o príncipe e apertou-a com força falando entre os dentes: – Olha aqui seu impertinente, eu vou calar você, eu vou seduzir a Hermione, você pode tentar me impedir, mas não vai conseguir! – O pinto deu uma risadinha sufocada e falou com uma voz abafada:

– É o que veremos.

O professor de poções estava à horas sentado no sofá. O príncipe depois do fim da conversa permaneceu calado, o que deu a Severo a chance de pensar. Ele tinha que reverter essa situação, tinha que se desculpar com a sabe-tudo, mas como? Afinal, se ele se aproximasse dela o príncipe começaria a falar sujeirada, e tudo estaria perdido. Uma idéia iluminou-o: Ele poderia escrever! Sim! Resolveu escrever uma carta para ela, assim Hermione a leria longe dele e o príncipe não poderia interferir.

Pegou a pena e o pergaminho e escreveu:

_Senhorita Granger,_

_Venho através desta carta pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento inaceitável na aula de hoje cedo, acho que os vapores das poções me afetaram e eu não estava falando coisa com coisa, como sinal de meu arrependimento estou lhe enviando esse livro de poções especiais. É um volume muito raro. Saiba que dificilmente a senhorita ira encontrar outro exemplar além deste. Nem mesmo a biblioteca de Hogwarts o possui. O livro é um presente, espero que goste e faça bom uso. Com sua inteligência tenho certeza que fará._

_SS._

Severo pensou em escrever primeiro, sobre as competências da senhorita Granger, mas parou a pena antes. As competências de Hermione já haviam sido muito elogiadas naquele dia. Deu um sorriso para si mesmo ao lembrar-se da cena, foi a coisa mais constrangedora de sua vida, no entanto tinha que concordar com o príncipe, a Granger era mesmo muito "competente". Aliás, tudo aquilo que o príncipe dissera para a garota, parecia estranhamente ser parte dele. Como se ele estivesse pensado sozinho e dito da própria boca aquelas palavras... Um vinco entre as sobrancelhas negras se formou. Mas no momento ele tão tinha tempo para pensar naquela estranha sensação. Empurrando para o fundo de seu cérebro aqueles pensamentos, ele foi ao corujal em busca de sua coruja negra.

Hermione estava no salão principal quando recebeu uma coruja, ela carregava um embrulho no bico. A garota pegou o e desmanchou o embrulho, olhou para o conteúdo e ficou maravilhada, ela adorava livros antigos. Olhou para a carta e reconheceu a letra: era a mesma que durante anos ela vira apenas nas redações corrigidas da matéria de Poções, e posteriormente em um livro antigo que Harry havia afanado da escola... Sem duvidas era uma carta de Snape.

Sentiu-se intrigada e assustada: o que será que o professor pretendia? Resolveu pegar o livro e a carta e ir para seu quarto de monitora chefe, deveria ver do que se tratava a sós.

Depois de ler a carta e ficar horas foliando o livro, achou que um presente tão generoso como aquele merecia um agradecimento, afinal, o professor se explicara: Culpa do vapor das poções... Embora ela não conhecesse nenhuma indicação de que o vapor da poção que preparavam pudesse causar efeito sobre a libido, ou sobre o raciocínio da pessoa que a bebesse... Mas já havia se decidido: Ela diria ao professor para não se incomodar com o incidente e para que ambos esquecessem o ocorrido. Na verdade não sabia o por que daquela atitude... Pensou em mandar um outro bilhete para ele... Mas... hum.. Não custaria nada ir vê-lo... Não! Quer dizer: falar pessoalmente... Para não dar 'margem à mal entendidos'...

Havia olhado no horário geral e a essa hora o professor deveria estar terminando de dar sua ultima aula antes do jantar e ela teria tempo de espera-lo na porta pelo fim da aula e pedir para conversarem. Hermione desceu as escadas para as masmorras tentando se convencer que havia optado em não mandar uma carta para não criar um mal entendido.

A aula acabou. Severo dava graças a Merlim por essa ser a ultima, ele queria ir para seu quarto e descansar. Dormir seria bem apropriado, quando abriu a porta deu de cara com Hermione que o esperava encostada em uma parede. A garota o sorriu e falou:

– Professor, o senhor me daria alguns minutos de seu tempo? - Severo sentiu um arrepio na espinha, ele sabia que a conversa ia descambar assim que o príncipe percebesse que os dois estavam juntos. Passou uma mão impaciente pelos cabelos e falou tentado manter a calma:

– Senhorita Granger, eu gostaria muito de conversar com a senhorita mais agora não posso, tenho algumas coisas a resolver... – Ele sentiu o desespero avolumando, mas manteve-se impassível. Tinha que sair dali antes que o príncipe estragasse tudo! Começou a andar, mas a garota o interrompeu:

– Professor será rápido, eu só queria agradecer o livro, eu gostei muito... – Severo ficou feliz ele sabia que ela iria gostar, e estava satisfeito com o sorriso que ela estava lhe dando, era um primeiro passo para a aproximação deles.

Mas sua felicidade durou pouco. O príncipe acordou. E como já era de se esperar, começou a falar:

– Menina, você lê muito, acho que uma mulher bonita como você não devia ler tanto – Severo estava odiando o que o pinto falava, ele nunca diria isso a ela. Mas a garota iria pensar que sim! Que aquilo era Severo Snape falando! E agora não havia a desculpa furada do vapor de poções...

Para desespero do mestre o pinto continuou: – Você deveria relaxar mais, fazer umas coisas erradas, eu poderia te ajudar nisso, sou muito bom em coisas erradas. – Snape observou a moça. Hermione estava vermelha de novo. Mas o pior era ter que dublar a própria voz. Afinal, se ficasse com a boca parada, ela poderia suspeitar que havia mais que um professor tarado naquela situação. E ele nem queria pensar no que a garota pensaria se descobrisse que ele tinha um peru tagarela... Era bizarro de mais!

Hermione não entendia. Por que o professor voltara a falar aquelas maluquices? Será que os gazes das poções tinham causado nele algum dano irreversível? Mas, no entanto, continuou ouvindo.

– Olha você deveria agir mais e pensar menos, - disse o príncipe malevolamente - esse é o conselho que lhe dou.

Hermione respirou fundo, se seu professor achava que ela não era uma mulher de atitude ela ia mostrar para ele que ele estava redondamente enganado, se ele achava que podia constrangê-la daquela forma, ela iria reverter a situação! Ia fazer com que ele se constrangesse! Deu um passo a frente ficando bem enfrente ao professor. Colocou-se na ponta do pé e deu um selinho nos lábios finos de Severo. Ele estremeceu inteiro, era como ser atingido por um crucios, mas sem dor, apenas correntes elétricas e prazer. A garota se separou dele e disse com uma cara de sapeca:

– Professor, isso é para que o senhor nunca mais me acuse de pensar muito antes de agir. – Virou as costas e foi embora. Severo achou que ela rebolou um pouco de mais ao dar as costas para ele.

Hermione ficou muito assustada. Seu corpo respondeu ao beijo de uma forma que ela não esperara. Ela pensou que não sentiria nada... Talvez um pouco de nojo... Mas diferente disso, suas pernas ficaram bambas e seu coração disparara. Mesmo agora, ali deitada em seu quarto sozinha, o beijo roubado do professor estava mexendo com ela. Era óbvio que havia um pouco do medo pela figura soturna do homem que passara anos maltratando a ela e aos amigos grifinórios, e a auto-repreensão pelo ato impulsivo fruto de uma ousadia destemida característica de sua coragem grifinoria, mas também havia algo irracional... Quase... Carnal... Era estranho como as 'sandices' que o homem havia dito à ela estavam remoendo em sua mente e refletindo em seu corpo... Afinal, ela era uma 'caxias'. Mesmo sendo popular por ser amiga de Harry por tê-lo ajudado a derrotar Voldemort, a maioria dos meninos não a elogiavam daquela forma. Todo mundo sempre concentrava às atenções ao cérebro dela. E de repente ser 'desejada' mostrava-se algo novo. Algo que a fazia tremer de prazer.

Hermione ficou deitada pensando nisso até adormecer, e durante o sono sonhou com os lábios de Snape, mas não apenas em na sua boca, mas passado por todo seu corpo.

Logo após o beijo, assim que Hermione sumira no corredor, Snape soltou uma sonora gargalhada, passou a mão por cima da calça no lugar que o príncipe se encontrava e falou:

– Ai meu amiguinho, armou, falou muito, cantou de galo e no final foi reduzido ao que você é: um pinto. Você se deu mal, ouviu? Eu ganhei um beijinho e você pode contar que o seu tempo que ele está acabando!

O príncipe dentro da cueca se encolheu todo e falou – Ponto para você tio, um a um, mas o jogo está só começando.

Severo não deu ouvidos. Foi para seus aposentos. Amanha ele daria mais umas investidas na grifinoria e quem sabe ganhava mais uns beijinhos. Estava muito satisfeito. Tentou afastar a grifinoria de seus pensamentos, afinal só a queria por uma noite, apenas para se livrar do peru tagarela, e depois disto a descartaria. Mas aparentemente o pequeno beijo mexera muito mais com ele do que ele gostaria. Ainda sentia os lábios da menina. Era como se ela houvesse carimbado com os lábios um desenho da sensação da pele dela contra a dele. Do tato, da maciez, do perfume e da umidade dos lábios dela permaneciam mesmo após ele tomar um banho, e várias lavagens do rosto.

Estava impaciente. Tinha que fazer algo para distrair-se de certos pensamentos que agora vagavam livremente pela parte consciente do cérebro de Severo. Ele olhou o calendário assim que entrou em seu quarto. Precisava ver em que fase da lua estava talvez já estivesse na hora de começar o preparo da poção de Lupim. Tinha que separar os ingredientes antes para que desse o tempo certo para preparar até a lua cheia. Olhou atentamente a data, era o penúltimo dia da lua crescente, ele ainda tinha tempo.

O príncipe que a essa altura já tinha enfiado a cabeçinha para fora do cós da calça. - Tio, você gosta da lua – Ele perguntou com um tom estranho de voz, porém Severo achou a pergunta sacal, e sem dar muita importância, mas respondeu:

– Não ligo a mínima para a lua.

O pinto soltou uma risadinha levada e disse: - Eu gosto. Principalmente desta fase em que iremos entrar... – dando uma risadinha macabra ele entrou para dentro da calça. Snape ignorou o comentário e foi se arrumar para dormir.

* * *

Nota da Leyla Poth

Gente, o Seve ta se esforçando... agora vem a LUA!

* * *

(Sparrow)- Uhu. O que será que vai acontecer?

(Sabrina)- *revirando os olhos* Como se você não soubesse. ¬¬

(Samanta)- ehehehehe Vai ser de mais!

(Sophya)- Cara, do que vcs tão falando heim?

*desconversando*

(Sabrina)- AHHHHHH! Gente! Ehehehehe, Nós já estamos com a segunda temporada dessa fic aqui elaborada! Ehehehehe Vamos postar um trailer e a capa! Ahahahaha Acho que vcs vão adorar! Auhauhauha! Mas é claro que será uma história totalmente nova! Auhauhauha

(Sophya)- AI A FIC DO MANINHU! *olhos brilhando*

(Samanta)- Simmmm! MANINHU MANINHU MANINHUUUU! *dando saltinhos e batendo palma*

(Sparrow)- Punf... Doidas... *arqueando uma sobrancelha* Depois se dizem apaixonadas pelo Snape. ¬¬ Ficam ai transbordando felicidade por estarem criando mais algumas formas de fazer o cara sofrer e pagar mico.

(Sabry, Sam, e Sophy)- auhauhauhauhauhau *apertando a barriga de tanto gargalhar*

(Samanta)- Pois é! E ainda tem mais! Hahahaha Só tenho uma coisa em mente: *cantando feito maluca* "vem aqui que agora eu tou mandandoooo, vem meu 'gatinhu' a tua dona tah chamanduuuu!" hahahaha!

(Sabrina)- Ahhh é! A Samanta vai escrever uma fic também! Ai a gente vai inverter! Eu vou betar e co-escrever! Auhauhauhauh! E que musiquinha é essa? Credo! Kelly Key ninguém merece! E ainda adaptada pra gatinho é?

(Samy)- EHHHHHHHH! Auhauhauhauha! Vou postar o espaço da fic do nosso gatinhu também! Vai ter o resumo, o trailer, e talvezzzz *olhando para a Sophya* a capa... Mas já aviso que só vou começar a postar caps apenas quando esta fic aqui terminar!

(Sabrina)- Ótimo então. Recados dadosss, vamos embora! Ahhhe, e até o cap 4 pessoas! Auhauhauha! E pensem ai no pq o príncipe ficou tão feliz com a fase da lua.

*em coro*

((((Tchau!))))


	5. Vida de Pinto

**Vida de Pinto**

Snape dormia profundamente, estava quente e confortável onde se encontrava, acordou e estranhou que ainda estivesse escuro. Há anos ele acordava sempre a mesma hora, não importava que a horas fosse se deitar para dormir, ele sempre se levantava as seis da manhã, e nunca precisou de um despertador.

Olhou à volta, era tudo escuro, ele estava totalmente em baixo das cobertas. - Mas que horas seriam? – Pensou. - Devia ser cedo, talvez ele devesse tentar dormir de novo... Não. Estava totalmente desperto. Desistiu e resolveu levantar.

Era estranho, quando ele tentava levantar sentia uma pressão... Parecia estar... Preso à cama? E sentia o corpo estranho... Como se ele todo inchasse. Achou que devia estar doente.

De repente tudo se iluminou, a luz da manhã entrou gloriosa em seus olhos. Fracassadamente ele tentou levantar uma das mãos para tapar os olhos, não conseguiu, olhou para o quarto e notou que estava dormindo no meio da cama, e que tudo parecia maior do que o normal. Por quê?

Uma risada retumbante cortou o silêncio. Era uma risada sarcástica que ele bem conhecia. Sua risada sarcástica... Bem... Só podia ser o príncipe, que possuía a voz igual a dele.

- E ai, já sacou ou eu vou ter o prazer de te contar tio, ou melhor... Hoje eu sou o tio. – Disse o Príncipe atrevido.

Snape teve vontade de vomitar. – Não é possível! – ele pensou - Tentou se mexer novamente. ERA UM PESADELO E TINHA QUE ACORDAR! Tentou olhar para o próprio corpo, e com pesar constatou: Ele estava em seu pênis, ele era o príncipe.

- Não – Ele negou para si mesmo. - Ainda devia estar dormindo! - Pensou em se beliscar, quando tentou levantar o braço percebeu que ele não tinha um braço para levantar! Aquilo não era um sonho.

Ficou com muita raiva, sentiu-se capaz de explodir, olhou para seu rosto, este o olhava com um sorriso debochado. Era um sorriso de triunfo! Um irritante e pedante sorriso irônico! E pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele pode provar um pouquinho do veneno de suas expressões desdenhosas.

O Príncipe cortou novamente o silêncio e disse:

- Está por dentro cara? Já entrou de 'cabeça' na idéia? HaHaHa – Ele gargalhou com as próprias ironias. - Você hoje vai saber como é ser eu. Terá um maravilhoso dia de pinto! E não se preocupe, terá de mim um tratamento V.I.P.! – O Príncipe disse animado chutando o resto de coberta da cama e se levantando em um pulo.

Snape começou a tremer, ficou apavorado, será que ele seria para sempre um pênis? Será que teria que viver assim para sempre?

-Escute seu cretino, seja lá como você tenha feito isso, desfaça! É uma ordem! Volte para o seu lugar e me devolva meu corpo, agora! – Snape não sabia o que tinha acontecido, não entendia como eles haviam trocado de lugar, só tinha uma certeza: Tudo aquilo só podia ser obra daquele maldito cacete!

O príncipe começou a rir e disse: – Calma meu velho, o dia esta só começando. E para o seu governo, eu não tive nada haver com isso. Foi a lua. Hoje é o ultimo dia da lua crescente. E nesse dia maravilhoso, eu, a parte melhor de você, mandarei no jogo e você esta reduzido a minha existência secundaria. Essas são as regras do jogo!

Neste momento o Príncipe pegou a varinha de forma displicente. Severo, de sua nova posição abaixo do umbigo disse com raiva:

- Largue isso seu estúpido! Ou vai se arrepender!

- HaHaHa! – E quem vai me impedir? – O Príncipe perguntou irônico.

- Você não sabe como usar mágica! Vai fazer bobagem! – Snape respondeu odiando... odiando... Odiando o seu próprio pinto!

- Ai, ai, ai... Você está me saindo mais lerdo do que eu pensava Sev. É claro que sei magia! Esqueceu que eu sou parte de você?

- NÃO! Você é um maldito peru tagarela! Que se aproveitou do meu sono para tomar meu lugar! Mas assim que eu descobrir como você fez isso, eu vou trocar de lugar! E você pode ter certeza que quando isso acontecer você estará perdido! Eu pegarei a Granger! E você sumirá para sempre!

- Eu sei que você não tem orelhas, mas sei que você pode me ouvir Sev... Então preste atenção agora: EU NÃO FIZ NADA. FOI A LUA QUE PROPICIOU NOSSA TROCA!

Severo ficou parado e depois e uns minutos perguntou: – E isso durara quanto tempo?

- Oh! Pinto curioso! – disse o Príncipe divertido. – Eu não precisava te responder... Mas vou, só por que você é meu camarada... Bom... É uma pena, mas será apenas por hoje. No virar da noite você volta para o seu lugar. – O Príncipe explicou. Severo sentiu um misto de alivio e medo, pois mesmo sabendo que no dia seguinte estaria em seu posto novamente, não sabia o que o Príncipe poderia fazer 'hoje'.

- Bom... Mas não vamos pensar nisso agora. – O Príncipe retirou Severo de suas divagações. - Temos um dia inteiro para aproveitar... Vamos curtir – ele disse diabolicamente. Acenou com a varinha e uma musica instrumental pesada surgiu no ambiente...

Aquilo era... Será? Rock trouxa? - Snape ficou mais preocupado ainda. O que seria essa diversão que seu príncipe queria dizer? Coisa boa não podia.

- O que você pretende fazer? – Severo perguntou - Lembre-se é da minha vida que você está falando, da minha reputação!

O Príncipe começou a rir e falou descontraído:

– Calma Seve... Eu não vou fazer nada para lhe envergonhar... Não muito – o Príncipe respondeu.

Severo sentiu um frio na espinha, isso é, se ele tivesse uma espinha. Era obvio que seja lá o que o pinto fizesse, ele ia se envergonhar.

- Olha Seve, eu só vou me divertir um pouco... Viver a vida... Fique na sua tá? – O Príncipe sabia que aquele dia seria sua glória, e que sua existência dependia de como agiria neste único dia do mês em que estaria no poder. Tinha que afastar aquela Grifinoriazinha do inferno para sempre! Assim, teria garantido sua existência.

- Snape sentiu algo estranho. Sabia de alguma forma que o Príncipe estava tramando. Teve vontade de gritar, mas se conteve e falou:

– Vamos fazer um acordo, eu não o atrapalho no seu dia e você não faz nada que eu possa me arrepender depois!

O príncipe olhou para Severo e disse safadamente:

- Como você está nervozinho... - pegou o pinto (quer dizer... o Sev!) e começou a massageá-lo, mexer a pele, subir e descer a mão, masturbar-se...

Snape começou a sentir a sensação e ficar estranhamente feliz. Era tão bom... Queria entregar-se... Era como nas vezes que ele sucumbira à maldição impérius... mas logo que percebeu o que estava acontecendo e teve vontade de xingar, mas o Príncipe parou e falou:

– Está certo, se você ficar calado, eu coopero com sua vida.

- Severo sentiu um alivio, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou pensado se podia confiar no príncipe.

Assustaram-se. Alguém batia impiedosamente. Ambos olharam para a porta quando as batidas cruéis aumentaram desesperadas.

Snape pensou em pegar a varinha para abrir a porta, mas lembrou de sua condição e falou:

– Vamos Príncipe! Abra a porta antes que ela venha a baixo!

– Quer que eu abra assim, com você para fora? Ou você vai entrar para dentro do pijama? – Disse o Príncipe ordinário. Snape ficou constrangido e entrou para a calça. O príncipe abriu a porta com um aceno de varinha.

Quem entrou foi um muito afoito Dumbledore. O velho estava com um olhar apavorado e já foi logo falando – Severo! Meu irmão acabou de me mandar uma coruja me contado um detalhe que tinha se esquecido sobre sua condição, ele me avisou que nessa lua poderia acontecer de você...

- Ei! Cale a boca. Não gosto desta balburdia logo de manhã - O príncipe interrompeu mal educado. E continuou: - E me chame de Príncipe, velho, que eu não gosto de você! E seja mais respeitoso comigo. – Ele completou com soberba.

Dumbledore esbugalhou os olhos. O que ele temia que acontecesse já tinha acontecido. O diretor parou um instante e falou:

– Seu atrevido, deixe-me falar com Severo!

O príncipe desabou a rir. – Velho tarado! Quer ter um encontro com meu bilau eim? To vendo tudo. Essa coisa de confiança subiu tua cabeça...

Dumbledore chegou a pegar a varinha (a dele! não o Príncipe) para azarar o insolente, mas desistiu pensando na integridade física de Severo, contendo o ímpeto ele falou:

– Não seja pervertido seu insolente! Eu só quero falar com Severo, ponha-o para fora.

O Príncipe riu desdenhoso e foi abrindo a calça enquanto dava umas reboladinhas e assoviava uma musiquinha de striptease. Dumbledore bufou e olhou para o teto pensado, até aonde iria aquela palhaçada. Severo saiu murcho para fora, ele estava humilhado, ter que falar com Dumbledore na forma de pinto, ele achava, que era a coisa mais degradante que já tinha passado na vida... (depois de ter os dois integrantes machos do trio ternura em suas bolas é claro).

- Severo como você está? – Disse Dumbledore consternado - Calma meu filho, isso vai durar apenas um dia...

Severo levantou aos poucos, olhou Dumbledore e falou:

– É eu sei. Esse nojento ai de cima já me contou – Dumbledore ficou morto de pena do amigo, mas não queria estar no lugar dele nem por uma viajem a fabrica de caramelos de limão.

– Príncipe acho melhor você ficar nos aposentos de Severo nesse do dia, eu darei um jeito nas aulas e no resto. Tire o dia para descansar. – Dumbledore falou.

O Príncipe colocou as duas mãos na cintura, e pondo o pinto para frente com ar ameaçador falou:

- Nem fudendo eu fico aqui nesse quarto, eu vou aproveitar o meu tempo, DA MELHOR MANEIA POSSIVEL – frisou bem as ultimas palavras, falando-as lentamente.

Dumbledore se sentiu acuado. Fora a postura do Príncipe, ainda tinha a preocupação com o que ele poderia fazer...

– Príncipe, você não vai aprontar nada, eu não vou permitir!

- Quem é você, velho barbudo, para em impedir? Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser – O Príncipe falou indignado e ameaçador.

Severo ouvindo falou:

– E nosso acordo?

O Príncipe respondeu:

– Sim eu sei... Nada que você possa se arrepender, pode deixar, eu não vou matar ninguém, só vou me divertir.

Dumbledore pensou em perguntar mais do acordo, mas desistiu ao achar que ouviria outro comentário degradante do Príncipe, e para ele já bastava. Iria deixar as coisas como estavam e ver no que ia dar. No máximo ia ter de estuporar Severo e esperar o dia passar para reanimá-lo. Saiu do quarto pisando duro e foi tomar café pensando: "Seja o que Merlin quiser".

Príncipe saiu do quarto na hora de dar a primeira aula do dia, Severo avisou a ele para não saísse do programa, que era só escrever a poção no quadro deixar todo mundo fazer a poção, e ao final, que ele só teria que pegar as amostras. Príncipe debochou dele dizendo que tinha vinte anos que ele ouvia-o dar aulas de poções e que sabia de cor como fazer. Severo calou-se e viu o seu pinto tomar conta da aula do primeiro ano da sonserina.

A poção que Severo tinha preparado para ser dada era a morto vivo. Mas como era de se espera, se assustou ao ver que o Príncipe estava passando uma outra. A poção que o príncipe passara e explicara, era uma que não estava no programa, uma que ele havia desenvolvido no tempo de comensal para poder facilitar suas descobertas como agente duplo. Ela se chamava '_Vinium Veritas'_, e era basicamente uma poção que transformava qualquer bebida normal, em uma bebida alcoólica fortíssima, mas sem alterar gosto. Ele usava para fazer as pessoas falarem mais do que deviam, pois como resultado do porre que ficavam seus alvos, ele podia extrair mais informações, afinal, bêbado sempre fala demais.

Severo ficou pensando no que o Príncipe pretendia com isso. O fim da aula chegou e o Príncipe escreveu algo no quadro que causou um tremendo alvoroço na sala. Snape ficou curioso. Não podia ser nada de bom... Mas não tinha como descobrir, e sabia que mesmo que perguntasse não seria informado.

As aulas antes do almoço foram uma tortura. O Príncipe também deu aulas para a turma do sétimo ano da Corvinal, e para o primeiro ano da Lufa-Lufa... Ao menos, as aulas dessas turmas, o Príncipe havia seguido o programa. Porém, fazia piadas, e distribuía alguns pontos para as alunas gostosas da Corvinal.

Em fim, com alívio, Severo viu a hora do almoço chegar. Aparentemente Severo julgou que tudo tinha ido mais ou menos bem. Quanto a aula da sonserina, ele pensava que de todas as poções sórdidas que o Príncipe poderia ter ensinado, essa era a menos pior, estava ate aliviado.

Ele não sabia por que estavam demorando tanto para chegar ao grande salão para o almoço. O príncipe parecia estar enrolando para chegar... Quando eles chegaram à porta do salão, Severo ouviu um burburinho vindo da mesa dos professores. Eram umas vozes arrastadas como de bêbados, e algumas exaltadas.

Ele logo percebeu o que estava acontecendo: Os Sonserinos, estimulados pelo Príncipe, tinham batizado o suco de abóbora dos professores com a poção que o ele havia ensinado. Eles estavam todos de porre. Era o fim, os professores de Hogwarts de porre, o que as pessoas não iriam dizer? E quem ia acreditar que foi armação?

Severo se enfezou e resolveu falar:

– Príncipe, o que você acha que está fazendo? Isso vai gerar conseqüências! Você está descumprindo nosso trato!

O príncipe não se abalou e falou calmamente:

– Não estou não, você disse que ficaria quieto se eu não fizesse nada que pudesse comprometer a SUA vida, e eu não fiz. Isso aqui no máximo vai gerar uma grande ressaca nesse bando de babacas.

Snape teve vontade de socar o príncipe, se ele tivesse braços com certeza o faria, mas em sua atual situação não permitia nada mais do que reclamar. Era triste ser um pinto.

No salão principal a coisa estava fora de controle. Os alunos olhavam tudo sem entender. A confusão estava institucionalizada.

Minerva estava sentada no colo de Dumbledore, ela ria alto do professor Flitwick que dançava sobre a mesa ou som de Rúbeo Hagrid que cantava uma musica de bar inglesa.

A professora Sibila, mais bêbada do que seu Xares geralmente à deixava, gritava a todos que previa que o dia seria ótimo e que todos iriam se divertir muito! Quanto mais alto ela gritava, mais a professora Hooch chorava dizendo que ninguém no mundo a entendia. A professora Sinistra acabava de deitar o rosto sobre a mesa e pegara no sono.

O Príncipe via tudo com 'gozo', ele tinha que se conter para não gargalhar da cara de todo mundo, era a coisa mais engraçada que ele já tinha visto.

Hermione, Ron e Harry estavam olhando para tudo sem entender, eles não podiam conceber que seus professores tivessem tomado um porre por vontade própria, isso só poderia ter sido armação de 'alguém', olharam para a mesa dos Sonserinos: Todos riam soltos do que estava acontecendo. O Trio soube ai, que eles deveriam ter algo haver com o acontecimento.

Hermione resolveu ver como Snape estava... Mas para sua surpresa, ele ainda não estava na mesa. Ela olhou à volta e viu o mestre entrando com um grande sorriso, gingando o corpo por baixo da capa farfalhante e estalando os dedos como se estivesse ouvindo uma musica em quanto andava. Era certo que aquele não era um comportamento normal.

Ela o havia procurado para saber se ele também estava mancomunado com o ocorrido. Observou-o chegar à mesa, e em seguida viu o homem que antes sempre austero, se dobrava de rir com alguma coisa que Sibila estava falando. Concluiu com isso, que ele também deveria estar bêbado, pois o professor nunca agiria daquela forma em sã consciência. Teve pena dos Sonserinos, pois se tinha feito algo para Snape, quando este voltasse a si, daria a eles um corretivo pior que a morte, pior até do que a expulsão de Hogwarts.

A jovem ainda olhava para a mesa quando viu o professor Dumbledore dar um enorme beijo na boca da McGonagall. Teve uma sensação estranha, lembrou-se do selinho que trocara com o professor Snape e sentiu um arrepio, olhou para ele e notou que ele a olhava de modo estranho, como se ela fosse sua próxima presa, como se ela não perdesse por esperar. Teve vontade de correr e trancar-se na torre de Grifinória até o fim dos tempos, mas algo dentro dela pedia que ela esperasse para ver no que aquele olhar ia dar.

O príncipe tinha planos para Hermione, ele a olhava no salão e pensava em como resolver de vez a situação do Severo, ele tinha que afastar a menina dele de qualquer forma, ela tinha que ficar com tanto medo dele que só de vê-lo iria sair correndo, fugindo para debaixo da saia de Dumbledore, que ele sabia, não queria que a jovem se deitasse com Severo.

Ficara a semana toda pensado num plano, e agora, que ele estava no comando iria resolver tudo do seu jeito, iria assustar a garota de vez – Ele pensou malevolamente.

Resolveu prestar a atenção quando a Grifinória saísse do almoço. Entre risos e piadas que contava aos professores que estavam bêbados à mesa, ele a observava. Viu quando ela saiu deixando os dois colegas bobocas bolando um plano para trazer os professores bêbados de volta à razão.

Seguiu-a. Percebeu que ela tomara o rumo do lago. Caminhou discretamente, tentando não ser percebido. Estava quase a alcançando. Viu quando ela parou e sentou-se em uma pedra na beiradinha do lago. Andou silenciosamente, era uma presa fácil ali sozinha, com todo aquele tumulto no salão principal. Ele observou quando ela largou um livro do lado e tirou os sapatos e os meões do uniforme. Estava agora descalça com os pés na água, chutava de mancinho criando ondinhas suaves sobre a superfície.

Severo dentro da calça estava imaginando o que o príncipe estava fazendo, ele não fazia idéia do que estava por vir.

O príncipe se aproximou por traz da garota, e de uma vez passou a mão pela cintura de Hermione e a levantou nos braços.

A moça levou um susto e quando deu por si já estava virada e encarava o Príncipe a poucos centímetros de seu rosto.

Severo sentiu um esbarrão, parecia que um corpo havia se chocado contra do dele, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Hermione sentiu uma falta de ar... Sentir o corpo de seu professor assim tão perto, era mais estimulante que só lembrar do selinho que haviam trocado. Suas pernas bambearam, e ela teve que se apoiar contra o corpo do homem para não cair no chão.

O Príncipe se assustou com a reação dela, achou que se tentasse pega-la de surpresa ela iria gritar e tentar se desvencilhar dele, e não se derreter toda em seus braços! Percebeu então que teria que pegar mais pesado. Começou a passar a mão pelas costas da jovem, massageando e subindo até bem próximo a nuca. Olhou para ver o resultado e ela parecia mais entregue do que nunca.

Severo sentiu algo estranho acontecendo com ele, seu corpo de pinto estava ficando inchado, ele estava tendo uma ereção, imaginou, por tanto, que o corpo que se chocou contra ele deveria ser uma mulher. Além disso, sentia calor... Um calor na alma... Algo quente e satisfatório.

Hermione achou que jamais em toda sua vida já estivera tão excitada, ela estava molhada e tonta, nunca imaginou que seu professor, o frio e distante mestre de poções, teria uma mão tão devastadoramente sensual e nem que ele podia tocá-la de uma forma tão avassaladora.

O príncipe não sabia o que fazer, ele não tinha previsto nada disso, as reações dela o assustavam, não era isso que ele pretendia. O que queria era expurgá-la, e não seduzi-la! Mas devia continuar com o plano, iria até o fim e conseguiria assusta-la!

Enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Hermione e cheirou seus cabelos, não é que a garota tinha um cheiro gostoso? Sentiu algo morno em seu peito, e um formigamento em seu pênis, ele estava ficando excitado com tudo aquilo.

Tudo era novo para ele, a sensação de se excitar por inteiro, de sentir-se arrepiado da ponta dos dedos dos pés até a nuca, de desejar um contato maior que entrar apenas dentro de uma mulher. Ele queria tocá-la, ele tentou se conter, não conseguiu e começou a beijar a pele do pescoço da moça, ele provou-a, chupou-a, e a beijou.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para traz, oferecendo o pescoço para dar mais espaço a exploração do Príncipe.

As mãos do homem começaram a buscar os seios da jovem, ele os tocou e apertou, experimentando os mamilos dela rijos em suas palmas. Sentiu os quadris dela se movimentarem de encontro a ele, forçando-se e esfregando-se contra seu pênis, que já estava completamente duro.

Snape, em sua posição, sentia-se maravilhado... Era uma sensação deliciosa... Mas de certa forma, temia pelo que estava por vir... Sentia que conhecia, mesmo sem ver, a mulher que estava com o Príncipe, ele reconheceu o cheiro e o calor do corpo que se esfregava despudoradamente contra ele (uma grande e perceptível ereção). Mas não. Não podia ser. Ele recusava-se a acreditar que fosse 'ELA'.

Hermione sentia o prazer verter, e ao sentir-lo duro contra o meio de suas pernas ela resfolegou e falou em um suspiro:

– Professor Snape!

Dentro da calça, Severo reconheceu a voz, o Príncipe estava agarrando a 'sua' Hermione! Ele sentiu algo entranho. Algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes em toda sua vida. Era uma raiva, uma gana de morte. Sentia como se algo que fosse dele estivesse sendo retirado de sua vida. Hermione era para ele e não para o Príncipe! Quem deveria estar abraçando-a era ele, por um instante parou e pensou no que era aquilo que estava sentindo, mas a raiva era tanta que não podia raciocinar direito.

Hermione segurou o rosto do professor em suas mãos, fixou os olhos nos dele e o beijou. Não um selinho, mas um beijo quente e profundo. O príncipe nunca tinha beijado uma mulher, ele se assustou um pouco quando sentiu a língua da jovem tentando invadir sua boca. Ele correspondeu ao beijo, passou os braços com mais força em volta da moça. Seus lábios se entrelaçaram, um calor intenso tomou conta de seu corpo todo.

Severo sentiu a mudança do clima e ficou mais furioso, ele não sabia de onde vinha tanta raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia a necessidade maravilhosa de que o maldito Príncipe continuasse. Queria... Queria... Merlin... Queria estar dentro de Hermione!

Príncipe começou a ficar com medo, ele pensado que assustaria a garota sendo tão abusado, mas pelo visto ela não se assustava fácil. Ele achou que se tentasse seduzi-la ela iria fugir dele, mas pelo contraria ela o estava devorando! Seu coração disparou, ele não tinha intenção de levá-la para a cama. Na verdade, era exatamente isso que ele queria evitar que Severo fizesse. Resolveu que tinha que sair dali antes que ele mesmo se condenasse. Tinha que dar o fora nela, falar algo sujo para ofendê-la e afasta-la! Ele precisava de um tapa na cara urgente! Preparou-se e soltou a perola:

- Você é uma putinha mesmo, uma cadela no cio, foi só eu encoxar que você se abriu toda para mim. – Pronto, ele tinha dito, agora ela iria se afastar dele de vez!

Severo, dentro da calça, sentiu um ímpeto de gritar e contar de uma vez tudo que estava acontecendo para Hermione. Quem sabe ela se apiedasse dele e cooperasse se entregando por uma vez a ele. Mas o que ele não suportaria era vê-la magoada por aquele Príncipe do inferno! Mas antes que pudesse tomar coragem para falar, um gemido foi ouvido:

- Uhhhmmm - Hermione ouviu tudo que lhe foi dito e sentiu um arrepio de tesão percorrer seu corpo, ela estava gostando daquele tratamento informal, nunca imaginara que palavrões poderiam excita-la, mas estava vendo que eles tinham efeitos poderosos sobre sua libido. Levantou a mão como se fosse dar um tapa no professor. O príncipe comemorou a possibilidade, no entanto, ao invés de socá-lo ela passou os dedos sobre os lábios dele, penetrando a ponta do indicador, e depois levou aos seus próprios chupando o dedo numa cena que fez o príncipe sentir arrepios por todo o corpo.

Não era possível! Mas que garota atirada! Ele finalmente se deu por vencido. Afastou-se dela, e sem a menor explicação, deu meia vota e saiu correndo feito diabo que foge da cruz.

Hermione olhou abobalhada o homem de negro correndo para longe dela como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Supôs que o mestre fugira, pois ela era uma aluna, e ele um professor... E que, portanto, já haviam ido longe de mais.

O Príncipe alcançou afoito as portas de entrada do castelo, e correu para as masmorras, para seu quarto. Chegando, foi para o banheiro e com um feitiço encheu a banheira de água e gelo. Aquele negócio de ter corpo era muito complicado! Era muito mais fácil ser um pinto.

Severo não sabia bem o que tinha acontecido, mas, ao sentir a água gelada retraindo-o, ele teve certeza de que o plano de seu príncipe havia dado errado. Em seu intimo sentiu um misto de raiva e vitória, pois a reação de Hermione foi reveladora para ele. Agora ele sabia que ela seria sua, com príncipe atrapalhando ou não ela estaria na sua cama brevemente.

Ele ainda não sabia o que lhe causara tanta raiva no momento que o príncipe estava tocando a garota. Ele teria muito o que pensar até entender tudo, mas não naquele momento. Afinal, ainda teria uma existência como peru até a meia noite. E até lá, o príncipe poderia aprontar muito mais.

* * *

Nota da Leyla Poth.

O Seve no pinto... No próximo... A vingança do pinto kkkkkkkkkkkkk

* * *

(Sabrina) – E ai Sophy? Que achou do capítulo?

(Sophia) - Pfffffff! *tentando segurar a risada* HAHahahahahaha! Vcs são doidas!

(Samanta)- Kara, eu não conseguia parar de rir! Serião. Nem consegui por muita coisa no meio... Já tava super dupper chocante quando vc me mandou! Maior engraçado! E aqueles professores bêbados? Auhauhauh Bem a cara do Hagrid ficar entoando canções de bar!Auhauhauha.

(Sabrina)- E você Sperrow? O que achou? Foi assim que você imaginou quando me deu a idéia da troca de papéis entre o Sev e o Peru?

(Sperrow)- Na verdade eu havia imaginado algo mais devasso... Mas tah bom assim *torcendo o nariz* .

(Sabrina)- Affe... Tah bom então...*carinha triste*

(Samanta)- Oxi! Eu achei que a Sabry pegou pesado... Principalmente com o beijo da Minerva e do Dumbledore! XD

(Sperrow)- Podia ser pior...*olhar maligno*

(Sabrina)- Ah é? Então espera só! Ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer até a noite! Vai esperando! Ehehehehehe

(Samanta)- Affe... *com medo* Se isso foi só a entrada, eu nem quero saber como vai ser o prato principal!

(Sophia)- Isso quer dizer que vocês ainda vão complicar um 'pouco' mais a vida do Sevye?

(Sabrina)- Claaaaro! Achou que ficaria só nisso é?

(Sophia)- Hmnnn... Desde que o Sevye se de bem no final...*olhar sacana*

(Sabrina)- Não se preocupa. Essa fic já tah toda planejada. E venhamos e convenhamos. Todas nos somos fãs do Sevuxo, nunca que colocaríamos ele numa furada...*cara de quem não pensou no duplo sentido*

(TODOS RINDO A DOIDADO) – TCHAUUUUUU!


	6. A Vingança do Pinto

A Vingança do Pinto

Dentro da banheira o Príncipe não parava de pensar Por que aproximar-se de Hermione tinha causado um efeito tão devastador nele?

Seu plano era assusta-la, faze-la odiar Severo e nunca mais querer ficar no mesmo lugar que ele, no entanto a menina não pareceu se assustar, e na verdade quem mais se assustou foi ele mesmo...

Sentir todas aquelas sensações vindas de um corpo, os desejos, os calores... A sensação do toque das mãos dela em sua pele, o sabor da boca da moça, o cheiro dela, cada palpitação mais acelerada de seu coração de encontro ao dela que copiava compassadamente o seu ritmo...

Ele definitivamente não tinha se preparado para aquilo... Não fazia idéia de que algo assim, tão forte poderia acontecer com um corpo.

Tudo que ele sabia sobre o desejo era a reação fisiológica da ereção no momento que Severo se excitava, mas ele não sabia que muitas outras coisas estavam envolvidas nesse ato, um misto de acontecimentos, de sentimentos, que ele não conhecia, e com certeza não sabia lidar.

Severo por sua vez se contorcia, ele estava muito incomodado com o que tinha sentido, por que se importara tanto quando o Príncipe beijou Hermione? O que ele tinha sentido? Qual era o nome dessa sensação que começava no meio de seu corpo e o fazia querer gritar. Ele se excitara era claro, sentira a ereção vulcânica que todo aquele contato com a menina tinha causado, afinal a desejava isso era claro para ele. Mas o que mais estava sentido, o que era aquela sensação?

Uma coisa Severo sabia: a garota o tinha querido, e não foi o Príncipe boca sujo que ela quis, o maldito nem abriu a boca para pegá-la, se ele mesmo o tivesse feito ela teria tido a mesma reação e isso o animava, ele agora sabia que poderia atacá-la sem temer ser rechaçado.

Snape não teve mais tempo para pensar, pois o Príncipe havia saído da banheira a água frita tinha feito Snape encolher-se todo e o Príncipe soltava pequenos gemidos de desprazer com o resfriamento súbito que seu corpo tinha sofrido.

Quando Severo deu por si, o usurpador de seu corpo já estava vestido e se olhava no espelho do banheiro.

Ele penteava o cabelo para trás deixando a testa exposta. Severo perguntou:

- O que você pretende fazer agora? Você já tentou arruinar minha vida, apresar de todo nosso trato e agora, o que você vai fazer? – 'Severo o pinto', falou raivoso.

O Príncipe fungou e deu uma coçada nas bolas e falou:

- Fica calminho Severo, a gente só vai dar uma voltinha. Não quero ver aquela grifinória assanhada novamente hoje. Do jeito que ela estava é bem capaz de me atacar. Severo, apesar da irritação, deu uma risada e falou:

– Está com medo de não resistir é Príncipe? Quase que eu me livro de você hoje a tarde, foi realmente por muito pouco...

O Príncipe fechou a cara e falou:

- Eu sei o que sente por ela seu sujo! Você é tão tolo que não consegue admitir... Mas eu tenho uma novidade pra você: Ela não gosta de você! Ela gosta de mim! Não se esqueça de que ela se sentiu atraída pela minha personalidade, e não pela sua!

Snape mexeu-se incomodo na cueca. Talvez aquele maldito peru usurpador tivesse razão... Mas sem se deixar abater ele falou:

- Pode até ser... Mas eu posso muito bem me aproveitar disso quando retornar ao meu corpo. Ai você estará perdido... – falou enrijecendo-se um pouquinho.

O Príncipe endureceu a postura. Não tinha nada mais para falar para Severo-peru. Então fungou e deu um leve tapinha na cabeçinha de Severo. Coisa que ele se arrependeu com um gemido de dor. Pegou a capa e saiu ventado das masmorras com destino ao primeiro bar de terceira categoria que ele encontrasse.

O Príncipe estava desolado... E como ele havia ouvido alguém dizer a um tempo atrás: Quando se está na lama é melhor chafurdar até o fim. E era isso que ele ia fazer, mergulhar na lama!

Logo que ganhou os portões do castelo, ele aparatou na travessa do tranco.

Olhou a volta. Achou um bar com aparência de faroeste, com portas de dobradiça e um cheiro de cerveja velha derramada. Era um tanto nojento... As mesas rústicas e empoeiradas estavam em sua maioria vazias. Entrou com tudo pelas portas, sentou no balcão e esperou a garçonete.

Uma jovem saiu do interior do bar e caminhou para ele.

O Príncipe pediu:

– Traga-me uma caneca das grandes de cerveja, sem colarinho e bem gelada.

A garçonete olhou para ele e sorriu entediada, anotou o pedido e perguntou:

– Mais alguma coisa senhor?

O Príncipe deu um sorriso mal intencionado e dando um tapa na bunda da garota falou:

– O especial da casa: coxas de galinha, bem molhadinhas.

Severo, de dentro da calça sentiu-se envergonhado. 'Quanta sacanagem' – Foi o que ele pensou. Mas de certa forma achou engraçado... O Príncipe era um verme safado. Mas fazia coisas que Snape sempre quis fazer...

A garçonete fez que não entendeu o duplo sentido e disse num resmungo:

– Nós não vendemos esse tipo de comida aqui, se é isso que veio buscar deve ir para um bar mais a baixo. Lá eles vendem galinha, aqui você pode no maximo beber e comer alguma coisa que esteja no cardápio senhor.

A gargalhada do Príncipe encheu o ambiente, ele virou para a garçonete e falou:

– Cerveja está bom para mim por enquanto meu amor. Quanto ao meu outro pedido, se mudar de idéia, estarei bem aqui enchendo a minha cara.

– A mulher virou-se com um ligeiro sorriso e foi buscar a cerveja.

O Príncipe parou um belo instante admirando o traseiro dela se afastar rebolando entre as mesas. Refestelou-se sobre a cadeira e ficou pensando: "talvez se eu pegar uma mulherzinha hoje, a sensação de fogo que aquela grifinoriazinha deixou em mim suma, e eu consiga fazer mais alguma coisa para atrapalhar de vez a vida desse idiota do Snape".

Príncipe tomou inúmeras canecas de cerveja, em sua frente iam se acumulando os vasilhames, a mesa já não tinha espaço para mais nada.

Severo estava nas trevas da ignorância em sua cueca. Mas estava tranqüilo... O Príncipe estava longe do castelo. Não poderia fazer nenhuma besteira e...

Mas o que era aquilo que de repente sentia?

Severo, de dentro das calças começou a sentir uma pressão. Algo o fazendo sentir uma dor de cabeça, ele não reconhecia essa sensação então resolveu perguntar ao Príncipe o que estava acontecendo:

– O seu canalha, o que está acontecendo, o que é isso que eu estou sentindo?

Para seu desespero, o Príncipe deu uma risada coma voz arrastada advinda do abuso do álcool e falou:

– Você não está percebendo meu amiguinho? Quando nós acordamos eu falei com você que ia te mostrar todo o prazer e a dor de ser um pinto... Pois então, essa e uma lição primordial! Esse é o momento mais solene que acontece com todo menino! O momento de aprender a fazer xixi no peniquinho! E agora chegou a sua vez, você saberá com é.

Severo se apavorou, ele ainda não tinha pensado nisso: nessas coisas de pinto que ele teria que fazer... Era nojento! Teria que vomitar a própria urina! Ele queria morrer!

Desde a hora que eles haviam acordado o Príncipe não tinha ido ao banheiro, provavelmente se guardando para aquele momento.

A voz do Príncipe chegou novamente aos ouvidos de Severo:

- E sente só – o Príncipe falou molemente. Um barulho estranho, algo com uma explosão soou para Snape que logo começou a sentir um cheiro tenebroso, o Príncipe riu e voltou a falar: – neném fez pumpum, neném quer fazer totó.

Severo sentiu que pagava pelos pecados de toda a sua família.

O Príncipe seguiu em direção ao pequeno lugar no bar reservado para essas funções fisiológicas.

Ele parou trôpego em frente a uma portinha. Escancarou-a e observou a fileira de mictórios de porcelana pregados à parede.

Mas não... Aquilo era bom de mais para seu amiguinho. Queria uma privada! Apenas uma privada fedorenta poderia dar a seu pinto Snape uma lição de humildade. Ele mostraria as delicias de ser um pênis.

Observou os box. Seus olhos levaram-no automaticamente a uma que continha uma pequena placa com os dizeres: "Entupido".

Sorriu malevolamente. Se for para o sofrimento de Snape, ele encararia!

Entrou com o nariz torcido, apoiou um braço na parede e pousou a cabeça sobre este evitando olhar para baixo.

Com a mão que lhe sobrava, ele desabotoou a calça e baixou o zíper, puxando em seguida Severo-peru para fora.

Severo teve a visão do inferno.

Pendurado de cabeça para baixo, forçado a observar a paisagem: uma privada imunda e cheia de uma mistura de excrementos que ele nem queria pensar o que eram. Como homem já tinha ido a muitos banheiros como aquele, mas nunca tinha os visto daquele ângulo, tão de perto e ameaçadoramente repugnante. Viu-se ser mirado para o orifício do sanitário, onde uma infinidade de coisas boiavam na superfície infecta da água. Sem que ele tivesse controle, começou a sentir que algo quente se movia por dentro dele, com uma força maior do que achava que isso tinha. A urina começou a sair dele enquanto o Príncipe falava:

– Vamos lá tio, deixa sair... Ai que delicia, que alivio... Ta gostando tio, é assim que eu me sinto!

Severo estava muito enojado até para ficar bravo com o que seu Príncipe falava, ele só queria que tudo acabasse para que eles saíssem logo dali. Pareceram horas, mas finalmente cessou.

Assim que o xixi acabou ele viu atemorizando o vazo se aproximar enquanto o Príncipe se sentava. E os momentos seguintes só podem ser descritos como um experiência que muda a vida de uma pessoa para sempre.

Severo achou que depois daquilo, se existisse justiça divina ele já tinha um lugar garantido no céu.

Estava meio tonto quando saiu de dentro do banheiro. Resolveu que iria ficar quieto, estava em estado de choque. O Príncipe andou vagarosamente até o balcão pagou a conta e saiu pela rua um tanto cambaleante.

Buscava o tal lugar que a garçonete lhe dissera que ele poderia comprar outros prazeres, alem de um bom porre.

Logo viu um bar com muitas moças à porta. Elas acenaram para ele de forma a deixar bem claro o seu interesse. O Príncipe entrou no lugar resoluto a conseguir o que queria: Retirar de sua carne a desejo que ele estava sentindo por uma certa aluna de Hogwarts.

Olhou para dentro e viu algumas mulheres, passou a mão na cintura de uma delas e disse afoito:

- Como você se chama meu doce, está a fim de se divertir comigo hoje?

A mulher sorriu com sua boca pintada de batom vermelho – Me chamo Jane, e adoraria me divertir com um senhor tão bem apessoado.

Severo ouviu tudo e sentiu uma coisa estranha dentro dele. Ele não podia fazer aquilo, não depois de ter quase conseguido Hermione, sentiu que não era certo, que não devia, e também sentindo uma onda de sarcasmo pensou que seria uma boa vingança contra o Príncipe pelos últimos maravilhosos minutos que ele o proporcionará.

Aquele cretino não iria usar seu corpo para se divertir com aquela mulher, ele nesse momento era só um pinto, mas, como tal tinha alguns poderes: se ele não contribuísse nada aconteceria.

O casal subia as escadas para o andar superior que era tomado de pequenos quartos, esses com o objetivo bem determinado de suprir a necessidade dos clientes.

Entraram em um dos quartos e o Príncipe começou a despir a mulher com violência e presa, ela parecia não se importar e até deixava denotava estar gostando de ir logo ao assunto.

O homem retirou a sua própria roupa e se deitou sobre a mulher, esperou um minuto, e... Nada?

Esperou mais um minuto e... Nada!

Severo se deliciava ao ver o desespero do Príncipe, ele tentava se masturbar, sacudia-o, mexia e... Nada.

Ele virou para a mulher que parecia muito entediada e falou:

– Meu amor ele – apontando para o pênis – está meio tímido hoje, mas, espere, quando ele se animar você vai implorar para ele parar!

A moça deu um sorriso amarelo e continuou assistindo o insólito espetáculo.

Ela via o homem falar bravo com o seu pau, ele discutia e xingava olhando para a cabeça murcha e impassível. Como se toda a culpa da broxada fosse do pobre pênis flácido.

Logo após isso ele parecia querer enforcar o pobre pinto, ela não pode mais segurar, jogou-se na cama e desabou a rir, pensando que 'essa vida de puta e dura mais tem lá seus momentos de graça'. E aquele, com certeza, seria o assunto do fim do dia de trabalho.

O homem vendo que a prostituta ria muito, pegou o dinheiro deu para ela e saiu do quarto com muita raiva, o Príncipe estava possesso, essa impertinência de Severo ia custar-lhe caro.

Eles haviam feito o acordo de que ele, não causaria dano a reputação de Severo, desde que esse não interferisse. Mas agora ele tinha quebrado o pacto, e o tinha impedido de trepar com aquela vadia e ainda o fez fazer papel de idiota, visto que ele não respondia quando ele o xingara lá no bordel, o que fez parecer que ele estava falando sozinho. Era o fim, ele iria se vingar, isso não seria barato, ele já sabia até o que fazer, acabaria com a coisa que Severo mais se importava: a sua fama de mau.

Aparatou no castelo.

De volta ao lar Severo – ele pensou – onde estão todos aqueles com quem você se importa.

Desceu para as masmorras. Assim que entrou em seus aposentos foi direto olhar as horas, eram pouco mais de 6 da tarde, faltava pouco para o sol se por. Ele teria que ser rápido, por que assim que a lua chagasse a seu ápice e o ultimo raio de sol riscasse o céu, ele voltaria ao pinto e o Severo retomaria seu corpo.

- Severo, Severo... Está na hora do jantar, o salão deve estar lotado todos estão lá, só falta a gente – O Príncipe falou com uma voz baixa e sussurrada que lembrava o modo monótono de como se fala com crianças pequenas.

Foi até o banheiro e olhou sua cara no espelho ele tinha um plano e a primeira coisa que tinha que fazer era dar um jeito no cabelo longo e oleoso de Snape.

Dumbledore deu inicio ao jantar. Olhou para o lugar que deveria ser ocupado por Severo e não o viu. Na verdade ele sabia que o Príncipe saíra do castelo logo após o almoço e não sabia se ele havia regressado.

O consolo do velho bruxo era que em menos de trinta minutos Severo voltaria a ser dono de si mesmo e poderia voltar para casa.

Dumbledore estava com muita pena de seu amigo e esperava que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido com o mestre de poções.

De repente, algo o trouxe novamente a superfície da realidade:

Uma musica começou a ser ouvida no salão principal, ela vinha da grande porta de entrada e estava cada vez mais alta. Os alunos estranharam muito, pois parecia... Rock?

Era uma musica com violões e guitarras, e vinha aumentando o volume até que as portas se abriram com um estrondo, e Dumbledore achou que ia cair de boca dentro de seu mingau, na verdade ele acabara de deixar as barbas mergulharem dentro do líquido viscoso.

Pela porta passou um Severo todo vestido com uma roupa branca, recoberta de pedrarias colorias, uma calça boca de sino agarrada e uma capa, que cobria até o cotovelo, também branca, só que com o forro vermelho. Ele tinha os cabelos curtos atrás e no topo da cabeça exibia um enorme topete brilhando de gel. Severo rebolava e se sacolejava ao som da musica.

Hermione olhou para Harry e falou:

– Eu estou ficando louca ou o professor Snape acaba de entrar vestido de Elvis Presley?

Harry estava com uma cara de espanto quando respondeu a sua amiga com apenas um assentimento de cabeça:

- Você também está vendo? Eu achei que estava ficando louco. – O menino que sobreviveu, e sobreviveu, e sobreviveu, e sobreviveu falou olhando a volta para observar Ron boquiaberto, e toda a mesa da sonserina de olhos arregalados de espanto.

A introdução da musica tinha acabado e agora começava a letra. O Príncipe, feliz com a reação que causara com sua entrada de um salto subiu na mesa da Grifinória e rebolando os quadris começou a cantar:

Baby let me be

Your lovin? Teddy bear

(Baby deixe-me ser seu ursinho de pelúcia?)

De repente, um pequeno coral de Elfos domésticos apareceu à frente da mesa dos professores. Todos eles com carinhas felizes... Estranhamente tinham vozes melodiosas para a canção... Todos cantando os "papararassss paparassss uhhhahhhh" e estalando os dedinhos.

Severo, de dentro da calça transfigurada começou tentar entender a situação. Ficou em silencio por uns momentos tentando ouvir a voz do Príncipe sair entrecortada ao ritmo da canção.

Put a chain around my neck

(Coloque uma coleira em volta do meu pescoço)

And lead me anywhere

(E leve-me para qualquer lugar)

O Príncipe parou um instante rebolando as pernas, passando as mãos sobre o peito. Os alunos não estavam entendendo nada, olhavam com surpresa. Nunca, nem em um pesadelo de loucura insana imaginaram que o professor Snape pudesse fazer lago assim.

O Príncipe morria de rir por dentro e continuava cantando e dava mais uns passos cuidadosos entre as travessas de comida do jantar. Parou em frente a Hermione e virou para ela cantando sensualmente.

Oh let me be

(Oh, deixe-me ser)

Your lovin Teddy Bear

(Seu amado ursinho de pelúcia)

Baby let me be

(Baby, deixe-me ser)

Around you every night

(Junto de você todas as noites)

Passou a mão sobre o topete gosmento e rebolou.

Run your fingers through my hair

(Passe seus dedos no meu cabelo)

Desceu as mãos se abraçando, passou-as sobre o corpo, se acariciando e mostrando o que ele queria...

And cuddle me real tight

(me abrace bem apertado)

Oh let me be

(Oh, deixe-me ser)

Your Teddy Bear

(Seu ursinho de pelúcia)

Hermione arregalou os olhos, e instintivamente molhou os lábios enquanto olhava para cima e observava o show de 'seu' professor. Ela sentiu as pernas moles e receptivas...

I don't want to be a Crow

(Eu não quero ser um corvo)

Cause Crows play to tedious.

(Porque eles são chatos)

Ele continuava cantado. Dumbledore estava sem palavras, ele segurava a varinha e tremia, sabia que deveria estuporar Severo, ele sabia que essa era a vontade de seu amigo... Mas ao mesmo tempo a cena era a coisa mais engraçada que ele tinha visto em muitos anos, e achou que um velho homem merecia um pouco de prazer, então deixou que a coisa continuasse, e se algo saísse do controle ele poria fim a tudo.

Severo dentro da cueca estava em pânico, era terrível, ele estava sendo avacalhado! O que estava acontecendo era medonho! Ele ouvia a musica e sentia que o Príncipe estava dançando, isso era desprezível, ele estava dançando! Ele não podia acreditar. Snape queria acabar com aquilo. Queria falar, mas o desgraçado do Príncipe tinha colocado uma cueca tão apertada que era impossível se mexer, quanto mais falar... Aquela tanga apertada era quase um instrumento de tortura.

E o Príncipe continuava:

I don't want to be a lion

(Não quero ser um leão)

Cause lions ain't the kind

(Porque eles não fazem o tipo)

You love enough

(que você ama tanto)

Agora visivelmente olhando para a Hermione e fazendo cara de desprezo para Rony, que estava tentando, junto a Harry parar de rir. Depois que o moreno tinha contado para ele que o Snape estava imitando um cantor trouxa, o ruivo estava tendo que se segurar para não cair na gargalhada.

Mas no momento que Severo fez menção a sua casa fechou a cara e olhou para Hermione que estava de boca aberta, e que exibia uma estranha expressão que girava entre o espanto e a admiração.

I don't want to be a lion

(Não quero ser uma lion)

Cause lion to be gruff

(Porque eles são grosseiros)

I don't want to be a badger.

(Não quero ser um texugo)

Cause badger scratch your stuff

(Porque elas arranham suas coisas)

I don't want be a lion

(Não quero ser um leão)

Cause lion's ain't the kind

(Porque eles não fazem)

You love enough

(O tipo que você ama tanto)

O Príncipe estava quase no fim da mesa, e começou a rebolar mais forte, acompanhado o ritmo da musica, balançava o traseiro com força, os alunos das mesas estava pasmados, as meninas mais velhas se entreolhavam com sorrisos maliciosos.

Oh now baby let me be

(Oh, baby, deixe-me ser)

Around your cage tonight

(Na sua jaula hoje à noite)

Wrap your lock around my key

(Junte sua fechadura com a minha chave)

Nesta parte ele fez um vai-e-vem sensual com as cadeiras.

And turn it round just right

(E gire certinho)

Cantou agora acariciando um ponto em cima do órgão sexual.

Oh let me be

(Oh, baby, deixe-me ser)

Your Teddy Bear

(Seu ursinho de pelucia)

Oh let me be

(Oh, deixe-me ser)

Hay hi ho Teddy Bear

(Hay hi ho, ursinho de pelúcia)

Oh Teddy Bear

(Oh, ursinho de pelúcia).

Ao cantar as ultimas palavras o Príncipe estacou, olhou pela janela e viu gloriosa a lua no céu, e o sol posto totalmente já era coberto e vencido pelo tecido aveludado da noite. Seu dia havia acabado.

Com um trimilique Severo voltou a seu corpo.

Olhou espantado para os lados, se viu sobre a mesa da Grifinória vestido com a roupa mais ridícula que ele já tinha visto, com a camisa meio aberta com seu peito branco exposto, as roupas brancas, e a tanga que o Prince havia escolhido enfiada bem 'lá'.

O coral de elfos domésticos riam e acenavam felizes para ele...

Snape levou as duas mãos a cabeça e sentiu algo que o deixou realmente apavorado, seu cabelo tinha sido cortado, ele nunca tinha tido cabelo curto antes! Era o fim do mundo.

Uma garota lourinha e de olhos azuis desvairados, levantou-se da mesa da Lufa-Lufa e começou a aplaudir.

O Príncipe o havia ridicularizado... Será que agora 'ela' o odiaria? Será que agora 'ela' o achava ridículo?

Ele olhou buscando um rostinho feminino na mesa da grifinória...

Encontrou.

Hermione estava lá, com a cara embasbacada!

Ele olhou-a como se se desculpasse. Ainda estava sem reação... Foi então que notou que os olhos dela cintilavam de felicidade.

Hermione sorriu para o mestre e juntou-se a Lufa-Lufa a bater palmas para a apresentação do professor.

Logo, Hermione elas foram acompanhadas pelos gêmeos Weasleys, que aplaudiam sorrindo de dentes abertos e esporadicamente assoviavam alto.

Quando Snape percebeu, todas as mesas o aplaudiam... Apenas a mesa da Sonserina tinha o nariz torcido... Provavelmente os sonserinos aplaudiam apenas para serem puxa-sacos do diretor da casa.

Snape sentiu algo estranho no peito... Era como se tivesse retirado uma mascara de ferro colocada desde a juventude... No entanto, não era uma situação confortável. Era como estar nu... Como se estivesse despido de toda a roupa de 'marra' e 'autossuficiência'...

Sentiu medo, e num arrobo de pânico, ele pulou da mesa e correndo saiu do salão com vergonha, descendo para as masmorras louco para se livrar daquelas roupas e tomar uma poção para fazer seu cabelo crescer.

Hermione ainda sentada à mesa ouviu o diretor sobrepor a voz às palmas e falar que algo devia ter ocorrido com o professor Snape e que logo ele voltaria ao normal...

Todos ainda estavam sobre o impacto da cena que haviam visto. Os gêmeos Weasleys pareciam ter encontrado um novo ídolo.

No entanto Hermione tinha no fundo do seu coração a certeza que Snape cantara para ela... E aquilo era tão...

Tão...

Romântico.

* * *

Nota da Leyla Poth

A musica usada é a Teddy Bear do Elvis, quem for ao meu blog poderá escutá-la lá, ou buscar no youtube, nós fizemos algumas pequenas mudanças na letra para encaixar os animais símbolo das casas de Hogwarts, na original eram outros bichos, mas a ideia é a mesma.

Com esse capítulo parte antiga da fic está toda postada! Agora vou escrever o tão esperado final... Na verdade tá quase pronto, não tive tempo de terminar ainda mais vou me esforçar ao maximo para ser bem rápida. Até o próximo...


	7. Finalmente os Finalmentes

**Finalmente os Finalmentes**

Aquele seria um dia especial, pois era o ultimo jogo da Sonserina contra Grifinória antes das ferias de natal. O Professor Snape subiu as escadas para se sentar na tribuna de honra e assistir a partida, estava muito frio, aquele estava sendo um dezembro de frio rigoroso. Já se iam dois meses desde que o pinto começara a falar, e duas luas crescentes. Na ultima, o bruxo tinha pedido a Dumbledore que o liberasse das aulas para que ele se afastasse do colégio, não queria arriscar trocar de lugar com o pinto em publico novamente, foi para um lugar bem afastado uma cabana no meio do nada e só voltou quando era ele mesmo de novo, ficou o tempo todo sem a varinha, deixando a com Dumbledore por segurança. Contou com o diretor tanto para leva-lo ao local quanto para busca-lo de volta.

Agora já sentado em seu lugar se preparou para ver seus sonserinos ganharem. O jogo começou a goles voava de uma mão a outra muito rápido, o jogo estava eletrizante, Snape se distraiu tanto que se esqueceu do Príncipe, até se assustou quando esse se mexeu dentro de sua calça o obrigando a fechar o grosso manto de inverno sobre o corpo.

- OH, Tio... Me deixa ver o jogo?! Poxa, ta muito abafado aqui dentro.

Severo estremeceu de ódio e tentou ignorar o peru falante. – Tioooo! Deixa eu ver o jogo, se você não deixar eu fico duro na frente da Sibila, tenho certeza que ela ficara lisonjeada.

Severo, que depois de todo esse tempo já tinha percebido que o pinto não brinca em serviço puxou a gola do manto para esconder a boca e falou com seu órgão descarado:

- Escuta aqui, como você quer que eu deixe você assistir ao jogo? Acha que eu posso simplesmente abrir a calça e por você para fora bem aqui no meio da arquibancada? E Ai se alguém por acaso notar que eu estou de pau de fora basta eu sorrir e falar. "É para dar sorte" ai eu giro você e grito "Vai sonserina!". Sem chance.

O pinto se encolheu e falou – Diz que eu sou sua cobra de estimação.

Àquela bobagem Snape só bufou. – Fica quieto ai, e se contente em escutar.

O narrador do jogo avisou que o pomo de ouro tinha aparecido e os apanhadores começaram a persegui-lo. Snape firmou os olhos no campo e viu quando Harry se aproximou do pomo o pegando magistralmente e voando com ele em sua mão em direção à arquibancada da Grifinória. Fim de jogo. Snape se levantou rápido para sair, não queria ver a festa do rival. Quando já estava no meio da escada ouviu seu cacete falar:

- Dá próxima vez que a gente vier a um jogo de quadribol, da um jeito de eu poder ver o jogo se não vou gritar GRIFINÓRIA bem alto quando eles fizerem um gol, ta escutando tio?

Snape abaixou a cabeça e pensou, "Até quando meu Merlin?"

Severo chegou às masmorras e entrou em seu quarto, se jogou no sofá e ficou pensando em silencio sobre como estava indo o plano de levar Hermione para cama, cada dia ele queria que a coisa se adiantasse, o bruxo não suportava mais o pinto falando e o ameaçando o tempo todo.

Em fim tinha chegado o feriado de natal e com ele uma oportunidade de pegar a grifinoriazinha fora da escola e longe de Dumbledore que a protegia como a um cálice sagrado. Além do que, Severo estava satisfeito de ter uns dias de folga, afinal, dar aula com o Príncipe podendo falar a qualquer momento deixava-o estressado. Snape tinha feito um acordo com o pinto para que ele ficasse calado durante as aulas, no entanto o bruxo não confiava.

Depois do show rebolativo que ele tinha lamentavelmente dado na frente da escola inteira todos o olhavam de forma diferente, era muita humilhação, as meninas suspiravam quando ele passava, era irritante, parece que de repente ele tinha virado algum ídolo adolescente, da mesma forma, os meninos o odiavam mais ainda, todos bufavam ou fechavam a cara, ele ficou sabendo que as moças da escola começaram a cobrar declarações de amor mais empolgadas deles o que era uma terrível provação para todos.

Para o seu caso com Hermione as coisa estavam andando muito bem, seu plano de se aproximar sem dar na vista, apenas por carta estava funcionando. Tinha começado com uma aproximação delicada, o livro de poções, e depois do beijinho roubado e dos amassos no lago, começou a mandar uns bilhetinhos com poemas românticos que ele copiou de um livro da biblioteca, Sempre com muito cuidado para que ninguém notasse, pedia para que ela não contasse para ninguém, "para não criar problemas" é obvio que ele não podia falar com ela, por que se o fizesse o Príncipe daria um jeito de atrapalhar, ele já o tinha ameaçado varias vezes, por que o pinto sabia que se ele comesse a Hermione seria o fim para a falação inconveniente.

Na semana passada ele tinha mandado uma caixa de bombons para ela, tudo muito meloso, mas estava dando certo, afinal, ela mandara em resposta uma pagina de caderno com um coração vermelho desenhado. Ele riu muito por que o Príncipe perguntou o que foi que ele tinha recebido e ele disse que era seu horário para a semana mandado pelo diretor. Snape estava satisfeito com o resultado do plano e logo ele estaria entre as pernas da Hermione e livre do Príncipe.

Ele decidiu que seria melhor marcar algum tipo de encontro fora da escola, podia ser na sua casa ou em um hotel, um hotel podia ser melhor, mais discreto e provavelmente a garota ia gostar de algo assim meio romântico, e ai quando chegassem lá ele daria o presente de natal dela, UM PERU. Riu sozinho da sua cafajestagem, não que ele fosse do tipo de sacana que iria usar e sumir da garota, ele a achava interessante e talvez, dependendo, tentasse empreender um romance com ela, mas ele duvidava que ela o suportasse por muito tempo. Afinal sabia bem que era um sujeito difícil.

Hermione estava nas nuvens por estar apaixonada, cada bilhetinho que ela recebia do professor a deixava mais extasiada. O ultimo com os chocolates a tinha feito passar o dia suspirando, ela até guardou a embalagem de um dos bombons dentro do seu diário. A bruxa também colou neste todos os bilhetes e lia-os o tempo todo. Gina que sabia de tudo estava rindo o tempo todo por que nunca imaginou sua amiga, tão séria, tendo esses ímpetos românticos. E muito menos o carrancudo professor de poções fazendo declarações rasgadas de amor.

Aquela era a ultima aula de poções antes das ferias e Hermione sentada no seu lugar não conseguia olhar para o professor sem ficar com o rosto totalmente vermelho, e quando notava que ele a estava olhando de uma forma um pouco alterada sentia contração em seu ventre e um calor que tomava todo seu corpo, lembrava-se do dia que ele a beijou, da maneira quente que a abraçou, de como a tocou e a deixou com as pernas bambas. Ela queria aquilo de novo: Ficar nos braços dele e ver bem de perto aqueles olhos negros que a deixavam perdida. Ficou sem ar quando ele se aproximou e a entregou uma redação corrigida, ele fixou os olhar nela e falou bem baixo:

- Se eu fosse a senhorita usaria um feitiço revelador sobre esse pergaminho uma hora que estivesse sozinha. – Sorriu ao ver que ela abriu muito os olhos e concordou com ele, se afastou como se nada tivesse feito e continuou entregando as redações.

O pinto se remexeu dentro das calças e Severo soube que ele escutou o que disse a Hermione, teria que tomar muito cuidado, e tinha certeza que seu "amiguinho de baixo" iria perguntar mais tarde o que tinha no pergaminho.

Ele não sabia o que ia dizer, mas não importava, ele tinha que entrar em contato com ela de qualquer jeito aquele dia por que logo ela iria passar o natal em casa. Tinha sido difícil escrever o bilhete para ela, ele queria parecer informal e fez o maior esforço, não estava acostumado a esse tipo de correspondência, escrevera varias vezes até que achou algo que lhe pareceu romântico e direto. Quando acabou de escrever esperou de verdade que ela gostasse e aceitasse o encontro.

Hermione saiu da aula correndo e se enfiou no seu quarto, trancou e imperturbou a porta. Pegou o pergaminho e repirou fundo, morta de ansiedade para ler, fez o feitiço e nele estava escrito com a caligrafia fina do seu professor:

_Minha querida Hermione,_

_Escrevo-lhe para lhe propor, algo que não devia, mas que os ímpetos de meu coração me impelem de forma irresistível a fazê-lo. Peço que perdoe a esse velho sem atrativos que ousou colocar a seus pés o pobre coração. Gostaria se for de seu agrado, marcar um encontro em um lugar especial que conheço para que possamos, fora da escola, nos conhecer melhor e passarmos, se lhe aprouver, um tempo juntos. Temo de todo coração que quando me conhecer melhor, eu não corresponda a suas expectativas. Espero que seja piedosa com esse velho e deixe que ele lhe toque o coração._

_O lugar que quero leva-la é uma pousada calma em Bath,(mando no final do bilhete o endereço), teremos, minha querida, que ter algum cuidado para que ninguém saiba quem somos, sei que pode parecer paranoia, mas não o é, somos conhecidos no mundo bruxo e se um único bruxo maledicente ouvir nossos nomes pode criar um escândalo que teremos que enfrentar, por tanto, pensei que seria melhor nos chamarmos por outros nomes nesse encontro. Chamarei-me Otavio, e peço que pense em um nome para si e me informe na resposta desse bilhete confirmando ou não a sua ida ao encontro. Pensei em nos encontramos às 10 da manhã do dia 29 de dezembro, assim estaremos depois do natal e antes do ano novo, quando penso que deve ter planos de passar com seus pais. Mande por coruja uma confirmação. Se sim estarei lhe esperando no quarto reservado sobre meu pseudônimo. _

_Devotado seu _

_SS_

Ao fim da carta estava o endereço.

Hermione ficou afogueada, e ao mesmo tempo ficou pensando em como era romântico e formal o seu professor, acho a ideia de nome falso muito excitante e ficou pensando em qual usar, decidiu por algo simples e seguindo a ideia de Severo que trocou o nome de um imperador romano por outro pensou em algo saído de Shakespeare.

Escreveu um bilhete aceitando o encontro e ao fim com um sorriso travesso assinou

_Da sua, Ofélia. _

O Príncipe dentro as sua cuequinha se recostava pensativo. Há dois meses ele estava livre, mesmo não podendo tomar o corpo Snape o tempo todo e no ultimo mês ter ficado preso com o professor na cabana na lua crescente, ele ainda preferia isso a ser uma parte oculta da personalidade de Severo novamente, pois era isso que ele era. Antes não passava de um desejo latente, uma parte dormente e reprimida do bruxo e agora solto faria de tudo para permanecer como estava.

Sorriu ao pensar que o velho diretor estava ajudando muito em sua contenda mantendo a Hermione bem longe do professor e assim ele podia ir levando sua vidinha tranquila. Mas mantinha seu bruxo em redia curta, não permitindo que ele fugisse de seu controle e atacasse a garota. Vigiar e Punir eram seu lema.

Mal sabia o pinto que a sua revelia uma cilada o esperava. Aquele dia o pinto quis saber o que tinha no pergaminho e Severo disse que era uma ofensa escrita por outro aluno e ele estava apenas avisando a garota sem segundas intenções. Dumbledore tinha perguntado ao bruxo se ele iria passar o natal na escola e Snape disse que iria passar uns dias em sua própria casa o que chamou a atenção do diretor que se sobressaltou visto que nunca o professor tinha preferido passar as férias em casa. O que o deixava tranquilo era que Hermione estaria la com seus pais e protegida, mas ele não abaixaria a guarda e jogaria um feitiço localizador na garota só para garantir.

O Dia tão esperado chegou e Severo se dirigiu par Bath, as termas famosas desde a época romana eram um lugar romântico e seria ideal para aquela primeira vez tão importante. Assim que o pinto percebeu os novos ares perguntou:

- Ho tio! Onde a gente tá? O que você está aprontando? - Snape resolveu responder seco – Em Bath, vim aqui descansar.

O Príncipe se empertigou – Você não está pensando em me enfiar em uma piscina de lama não né? Se você fizer isso eu juro que saiu duro lá de dentro e grito que adoro mijar na lama e que isso me deixa excitado.

Severo tossiu de raiva, ficou puto e revidou – Cala a boca, eu não vou me afundar na lama, só pretendo descansar e dormir um pouco, isso vossa alteza vai me deixar fazer?

O Príncipe se esticou como se espreguiçasse e falou – se você passear um dia perto das piscinas para eu ver as mulheres de biquine eu aceito.

Severo não respondeu e o pinto se sentindo ignorado gritou o mais alto que pode:

- EU QUERO VER AS MULHRES, VAI ME LEVAR OU EU VOU TER QUE FICAR GRITANDO AQUI.

- AAAAAHHH! QUE PERU GRANDE, NOSSA COMO MEU PERU É GRANDE, AI QUE PERUSÃO.

Snape correu e começou a apertar o pinto com força para ver se o calava, ele estava no meio da rua caminhado para a pousada onde tinha marcado com Hermione e não queria chamar a atenção, e aquele pinto desgraçado gritando obscenidades.

O pinto se calou e quando Severo achou que estava tudo bem ouviu um homem muito afeminado que estava sentado em uma mesa do lado de fora de um café gritar para ele:

- NOSSA QUE BOFE MAIS EXIBIDO. AI AMOR VEM TRAZER AQUI ESSA COISA ENORME. SÓ ACREDITO VENDO, VEM ME MOSTRAR ESSE SEU EQUIPAMENTO GIGANTE...!

Severo parou e respirando fundo acelerou o passo resmungando por entre os dentes:

- Viu o que você fez? Quer que eu volte lá e mostre você para ele. Se quiser vai ser agora. Deixo até ele passar a mão em você, vai querer!

- Sai fora tio, nem brinca com isso, vou ficar calado, prometo, não volta lá não.

Severo riu e seguiu seu caminho. Ele não ia voltar de jeito nenhum, mas ver o Príncipe com medo ao invés dele foi ótimo para variar.

Hermione estava em sua casa se arrumando para ir encontrar Snape, estava receosa, essa seria a primeira vez que ficava a sós com o bruxo, ela não sabia o que esperar, mas a julgar pelo amasso quente que ele lhe dera ela imaginava que o homem a desejava intensamente. Arrumou-se com apuro, colocou uma roupa que, achou, a deixava com cara de mais velha, e para se disfarçar, colocou um lenço sobre a cabeça amarrado embaixo do queixo e uns óculos escuros.

Snape andava de um lado para a outro no quarto da pousada, a ansiedade o estava matando, não parava de imaginar como seria quando ela chegasse e mais ainda como ia ser maravilhoso se livrar da voz impertinente do Príncipe. O bruxo já tinha tomado dois banhos, um pela manhã quando fez a barba ainda em sua casa e outro quando chegou no quarto, sabia que tinha poucos atributos de beleza, no entanto, esperava que o aprumo higiênico o deixasse apresentável e que seus cabelos estivessem limpos. No momento que começou a tomar o segundo banho o Príncipe se sobressaltou.

- Que isso tio? O que deu em você hoje! Quer tirar o atraso de limpeza, ou quer ver se me afoga. Você já me esfregou com sabão duas vezes, ta achando que eu sou fedido, se bem que tava mesmo meio azedo dentro dessa sua cueca, é bom trocar quando sair do banho. Mas fala ai para que tanto perfume.

Snape respondeu um uma voz falsamente inocente: - Sabe é que eu marquei com aquele seu amigo veado de hoje mais cedo para vir aqui te conhecer melhor. – Sentiu que o pinto se encolheu e quase se escondeu atrás das bolas.

- É brincadeira Príncipe – Snape achou que se o pinto respirasse teria bufado de alivio. – Na verdade eu marquei aqui com uma mulher muito especial com quem eu me correspondo, você não a conhece.

O pinto saltou felizinho. – Verdade, franga nova! Onde você a conheceu? Não me lembro de nenhuma mulher ultimamente.

Severo sorriu segurando para não parecer falso e seguiu o plano. – Eu nunca a vi pessoalmente, só por foto, o nome dela é Ofélia, eu a conheci através de uma revista de poções, escrevi um artigo que ela gostou e a bruxa me escreveu, isso já tem um tempo e hoje finalmente vamos nos encontrar, como pode imaginar estou ansioso e ficaria muito feliz se você cooperasse, quero ter alguma chance de ir bem longe com ela hoje, se é que você me entende.

O pinto lépido e fagueiro se aprumou. – Pode deixa tio que fuder é comigo mesmo!

- Sem gracinhas seu caralho! Quero silencio entendeu, nem um pio, não quero que ela pense que sou grosso ou maluco. Tudo bem?

O pinto balançou a cabeçinha afirmativamente. – Não sendo a Hermione eu sempre colaboro com as suas investidas, você sabe disso.

Severo riu-se por dentro. – Obrigada amiguinho... Teremos um dia inesquecível. Vamos aproveitar como se fosse o ultimo! – Severo trincou os lábios para não rir por que se tudo desse certo esse seria o ultimo mesmo para o Príncipe.

Hermione parou bem em frente a porta do quarto que o rapaz da recepção indicou como sendo o do senhor Otavio. Ela não pode evitar o rubor nas fases ao perceber que o porteiro a olhava de forma insinuante, como se dissesse, eu sei o que você vai fazer sua safadinha!

Ela teve que se concentrar para não sair dali correndo, no entanto ela estava louca para encontrar Severo e tomou coragem para subir as escadas, agora ali de frente a porta estava indecisa se batia ou tentava abrir direto, na verdade ela não sabia o que fazer, estava afinal indo se encontrar com um homem bem mais velho e experiente no quarto dele era quase como se oferecesse a si para o abate, era estranho pensar assim mas, era bem assim que ela se sentia, como se tivesse entrando na toca de um predador o que era um tanto assustador e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Respirou fundo resolveu bater. Aguardou apenas alguns segundos antes da porta se abrir e Severo parecer na porta.

– Olá minha linda Ofélia, pode entrar.

Hermione estranhou Severo continuar a chamando assim, já ia perguntar o porquê quando ele falou:

- Não devo mais falar seu nome para não lhe comprometer já que está no quarto de um homem sozinho.

Hermione entendeu o que ele quis dizer, era mesmo melhor, se alguém ouvisse o nome dela poderia espalhar a fofoca. Entro sorrindo tentando demonstrar uma falsa segurança:

- Como devo chama-lo? Professor?

Severo se preocupou que o pinto pudesse desconfiar, mas na verdade se ela fosse uma pessoa que o tivesse conhecido em uma revista de poções ela o chamaria mesmo de professor, então respondeu sem medo:

- Pode me chamar de Severo afinal, acho que temos intimidade para isso.

Hermione ficou vermelha e inspirou ar suficiente para encher os pulmões e tomando coragem experimentou o nome do homem em seus lábios – Severo...

O bruxo sorriu confirmando e se aproximou dela enlaçando-a pela cintura, ele queria beijar aquela boca carnuda de uma vez, afinal da ultima vez não foi ele e sim o pinto que a beijou, ele queria sentir o gosto dela e senti-la estremecer em seus braços como ele havia percebido que ela fizera quando foi beijada no lago.

O Príncipe sentiu quando a mulher se chocou contra ele, era uma sensação bem gostosa, pelo que estava vendo o tio estava gostando muito do beijo, afinal ele a estava apertando cada vez mais, e a safada se esfregava nele com gosto. O Príncipe já estava ficando duro.

Snape ficou mais que contente com a forma como a garota estava correspondendo as investidas dele, a principio ele imaginou que poderia ser mais complicado, afinal, tinha certeza que ela era virgem e pensou no trabalho que teria para convencê-la a dar para ele assim, de uma hora para outra, no entanto, ela parecia mais que disposta e ele já estava bem animado.

Resolveu ser ousado e levou a mão cheia de dedos para baixo da saia dela subindo pela perna bem devagar até alcançar a bunda macia e redonda da garota. Esperou que ela tentasse tirar sua mão, mas o que aconteceu foi que ela gemeu alto e se apertou mais a ele o beijando com mais empenho e passando sua língua doce sobre os lábios dele.

Era demais ele ia explodir de tesão. Com uma fúria que nem ele reconheceu arrancou a saia dela arrebentando os botões. Mais um gemido da bruxa. Com medo de perder o controle, o Severo respirou fundo, ele tinha que se concentrar por que tinha a todo custo que impedir que o Príncipe soubesse quem era a mulher, se ele se desconcentrasse e falasse algo errado o danado ia descobrir e ia o fazer broxar, o que além de estragar todo o plano ia ser uma tremenda vergonha.

Hermione estava assustada com a fúria de seu próprio desejo, ela não acreditava que tinha deixado as coisa andarem tão rápido, tinha jurado a si mesma que ia lá só para conversar, e talvez dar uns beijinhos, mas agora já estava semi nua sendo derrubada na cama pelo seu professor e não estava nem um pouco afim de que aquilo parasse. Nunca nem em seus sonhos podia imaginar que Snape poderia ser tão sexy e que beijasse tão bem, quando ele a puxou para si ela pensou em empurrá-lo, mas bastou sentir os lábios dele nos dela para que nada mais fizesse sentido a não ser se entregar aquele mar de sensações loucas.

O Príncipe sentiu quando Snape a derrubou na cama, ele estava ainda dentro da calça, e teve muita vontade de gritar para o tio tirar logo a roupa que ele queria ver a moça, no entanto manteve-se quieto, não queria por em risco a foda, vai que ela acha que o tio é louco e vai embora, do jeito que ele estava duro o tio ia ter que se resolver na mão e sentir os dedos calejados de Snape em seu corpinho roliço era decair muito depois de ter uma mulher deliciosa o querendo.

Snape já tinha tirado a camisa e estava vibrando com os beijos que Hermione espalhava sem piedade por seu peito, sua calça estava muito apertada e ele sentia o Príncipe se remexer em protesto, em outra situação ele já teria se libertado da tortura e estaria nu, mas se o fizesse o pinto veria Hermione e ai já era, tinha que tirar a calça na ultima hora, no momento exato para que não desse tempo do pinto ver nada.

Estava gastando todo se repertorio de vocativos para não falar o nome da garota, era docinho, linda, delicia... Ele não estava aquentando mais tanta melação, mas tudo valia a pena em uma hora de necessidade.

Hermione tentou desabotoar a calça do professor e ele a impediu gentilmente, a garota estranhou o gesto, mas esqueceu totalmente o que estava fazendo quando ele começou a lhe beijando os seios de uma forma que a fazes revirar os olhos.

Era a hora! Mesmo achando que ainda poderia fazer muito mais preliminares, Snape se preparou colocando-se entre as pernas da garota, era agora ou nunca mais, para garantir, ele puxou o lençol sobre si e os cobriu até a altura da cintura, ficou estranho, mas dane-se, era assim que ia ser. Depois que tivesse resolvido o problema, ele faria sexo com ela de novo com menos tensão e daria um show de piroca que ela merecia, agora era tudo ou nada, pegou a varinha e tirou as calças e a cueca.

Hermione sorriu para ele e ficou imaginando por que esse mistério todo, será que ele tinha algum problema para não querer que ela visse o pau dele, será que ele achava que era mal dotado ou complexado, ela iria descobrir depois, agora estava com tanto tesão que mesmo que ele tivesse um pau de três cabeças ela não se importaria.

O pinto em fim se viu livre, estava louco para se emburacar naquela mulher, a primeira coisa que vi foi logo o que interessava, e sem nem ter tempo de pensar foi arremessado contra a carne unida e receptiva. Se sentindo sendo empurrado bem devagar, e de repente notou uma barreira. Teve vontade de grita de felicidade. "A franga é virgem" como ele adorava saber que era o primeiro a entrar naquele buraquinho.

Snape se esforçava para não machucar a garota, ele queria que fosse legal para ela, apesar de estar tão preocupado com o pinto, queria que ela gostasse, afinal, pretendia repetir a experiência, quem sabe fazê-la uma companhia constante em sua masmorra. Ele não sabia como dar nome ao tipo de relacionamento que queria com a garota, no entanto, sabia que sentia algo por ela, mas não sabia o que, no início achou que era só tesão, mas com o tempo foi vendo que era mais que isso, só não sabia mais o que.

Enfim entro todo dentro dela, Hermione percebeu que não era problema de pênis pequeno, meu Deus o homem parecia que não acabava nunca, ela, apesar disso, não sentiu dor por que ele foi carinhoso e veio devagar, deixando ela se acostumar com a coisa. A cada estoca ela sentia melhor, e quando achava que era o maximo ficava ainda melhor.

Severo estava tonto de desejo, como ela era apertada e deliciosa, ele se movia com facilidade e sentiu-se cada vez mais perto do gozo. Ele não conseguiria esperar por ela, por que além do tesão que sentia estava ansioso para se livrar do Príncipe e sabia que depois poderia dar a ela tudo que ela quisesse.

Hermione nunca pensou que ia chegar ao orgasmo em sua primeira vez, se enganara, ela estava louca, sentia algo se avolumando em seu ventre. Snape percebeu as contrações dela e ficou empolgado, queria que ela gozasse, aumentou a velocidade e ouviu-a gemer bem alto – SEVEROOOO!

Não aquentando mais se deixou levar junto e sem pensar gritou quando sentiu sua semente sair junto com um arrepio do final do feitiço do Príncipe:

- HERMIONE VOCÊ É MUITO GOSTOSA!

O Príncipe que percebeu tarde de mais que estava acabado gritou junto com Severo, mais não de tesão e sim de raiva:

- Fudeu filha da puta! – E se calou para sempre.

Hermione ouviu a voz do Príncipe e sorrindo falou:

- Severo. Adoro quando você é assim desbocado.

O bruxo ficou chocado com o que ela disse, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sentia-se diferente, era como se dentro dele algo tivesse sido desbloqueado, antes, aquilo de ser desbocado era algo impossível, mas agora ele achava que podia falar o que bem entendesse, que estava livre e que poderia dizer obscenidades para ela se quisesse, ou ser desaforado se desejasse, notou que o príncipe tinha de certa forma se incorporado a sua personalidade, ou quem sabe sempre estivesse sido parte dela e ele nunca o tinha percebido ou o deixado aflorar.

Ele puxou a bruxa para o seu peito, arrancou o lençol e o jogou longe e ali deitado nu na cama a beijou para depois dizer:

- Bruxinha você é a foda mais gostosa que já provei.

Hermione ficou vermelha e se apertou a ele, se esfregando contra o corpo do homem o deixando excitado de novo, ele já estava duro e pronto para uma segunda rodada. Ela olhou bem para o pinto dele, e achou tudo normal, não quis perguntar naquela hora o porquê do recato antes seguido agora de uma exibição tão deliciosa das partes, deixaria para outro dia. Ele a beijou e estava começando a se deitar sobre ela quando ambos se assustaram com um estrondo enorme vindo da porta.

- SEVERO SNAPE SEU DESGRAÇADO, SAIA DE CIMA DELA AGORA!

Dumbledore estava olhando para o localizador que tinha posto em Hermione quando viu que ela estava junto a Snape em uma posada em Bath, ficou furioso e aparatou para lá para tentar impedir seu professor de abusar de uma aluna inocente.

Snape estava deitado nu sobre Hermione quando o velho bruxo arrombou a porta o susto foi enorme, Hermione deu um grito estridente e puxou Snape para se cobrir com o corpo do homem. Severo em choque sacou a varinha e lançou um _Petrificus Totalus _no velho diretor que o defendeu com um gesto teatral, o velho se aproximou e pegou o braço do mais jovem puxando-o com força para cima sem se importar com a nudez obvia deste. Snape ficou como em um cabo de guerra, de uma lado Dumbledore o puxava para cima e do outro uma muito assusta Hermione o puxava para baixo para se manter coberta.

A confusão durou até que Snape gritou:

- BASTA, CHEGA DUMBLEDORE! Você não está vendo que Hermione está nua? Saia do quarto para que possamos nos vestir e ai você volta para conversarmos.

- Não saio, eu não confio em você seu tratante, como vou saber que não vai fugir assim que eu sair.

- Professor Dumbledore, - implorou Hermione. – Por favor, deixe que eu me vista, estou morrendo de vergonha, tenha piedade, ninguém tem motivo para fugir daqui, não estamos fazendo nada do que tenhamos que nos envergonhar.

Snape altivo encarou o velho, ela estava certa, eles não tinham do que se envergonhar e o velho tinha que sair.

Vencido e percebendo o ridículo da situação o diretor saiu para que eles se vestissem. Snape se levantou e buscou a roupa de Hermione junto com a sua que estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, entregou-a a ela e disse:

- Não importa o que ele diga saiba que não quis me aproveitar de você e que não tenho o menor desejo de lhe abandonar ou algo do tipo, quero sim é ficar consigo.

Hermione sorriu para o homem com carinho.

O bruxo não esperava por aquilo e ficou meio sem graça, puxou-a pela mão e a beijou nos lábios suavemente.

Já vestido Severo foi abrir a porta para um colérico Dumbledore.

- Como você se atreveu seu maldito, usar a inocente senhorita Granger para resolver o seu problema com o seu pinto. Que vergonha. Não acredito que confiei tantos anos em você.

- Pera lá diretor, não fale como se eu fosse um cretino, eu estou aqui com a Hermione e quem deve julgar se foi abusada ou não é ela, e ela sabe que não é isso que aconteceu.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu aqui melhor do que ela! Você louco que estava para se ver livre do incômodo no seu pênis não poupou essa jovem ingênua e a atraiu até aqui para deflora-la seu pervertido, ela não passa de uma criança.

Hermione ouvia a tudo atônita. Como o diretor se referia ao que eles tinham feito como um problema de pênis de Severo. Será que ele achava que o bruxo só a estava usando por que não tinha outra mulher disponível? Isso era horrível.

- Professor Dumbledore. – ela chamou varias vezes antes que o velho lhe desse ouvidos. Já estava nervosa quando conseguiu. – Posso falar?- falou ríspida e o ancião concordou - Escute aqui, eu não me sinto abusada por Severo, eu vim aqui sabendo o que aconteceria, sabia que o que ele queria, e não me opunha, confio nele, na verdade, queria tanto quando ele. Não ache que sou boba, eu não sou uma criança como disse a pouco. E o único momento que me senti violada nesse dia foi com a sua entrada rude no quarto e com a sua falta de delicadeza em perceber que eu estava nua e que não queria ficar assim na sua frente. – A garota estava vermelha e com uma cara muito brava.

O velho ficou pálido, na ânsia de impedir que algo acontecesse se esqueceu de Hermione só pensando no professor, agora ele se sentia constrangido com o que tinha feito o que, além de tudo foi inútil, por que pelo que ele tinha notado tinha chegado tarde.

- Senhorita Granger me perdoe por isso, eu apenas queria defender a sua virtude, entenda, sei mais da vida e tenho certeza que se fosse mais experiente teria percebido que o único interesse que Severo tem na senhorita era por que...

Severo interrompeu o bruxo mais velho antes que ele pudesse terminar. – Chega Dumbledore, não fale algo que você acha dentro dessa sua cabeça suja e que só vai servir para magoar a todos nós, e que além de tudo não é verdade. – O velho o olhou para o bruxo como se dissesse "cínico", no entanto achou melhor não mencionar mais o Príncipe em consideração a moça, ela não merecia essa decepção.

Snape ignorando o olhar do outro continuou: – Eu não queria falar isso na sua frente diretor, por que não é da sua conta, mas eu amo a Hermione, estou apaixonado por ela. – Por incrível que parecesse a Snape ele não se sentiu mentindo, realmente estava gostando da bruxa.

Hermione deu um grito alegre e se jogou nos braços do bruxo. – Eu também te amo Severo!

Dumbledore não acreditou naquilo e resolveu coloca-lo contra a parede para acabar logo com a falsidade. – Então já que é assim. – Falou com voz de falso apaziguador. – Por que não marcamos o casamento de vocês para o inicio do ano, um casamento no inverno é muito romântico. – fez cara de santo sonhador.

Severo olhou para o velho de forma ferina. – Casamento? Calma ai... Espera, por que tão rápido? Não tem necessidade disso.

Hermione olhou para Snape e ele teve medo de que a bruxa tivesse se ofendido por ele ter dito aquilo, e tentou emendar alguma coisa:

- Hermione nós não precisamos ter pressa, vamos namorar fazer tudo direito.

A bruxa sorriu para ele – Severo, é claro que temos tempo, - E virando-se para o bruxo mais velho completou – Professor Dumbledore não vejo o porquê da pressa, Severo tem razão, quero me formar primeiro e só depois pensar sobre casamento.

O velho bruxo ficou sem ter o que fazer e a ouviu continuar. – Severo e eu vamos namorar escondido até que eu me forme, não quero problemas para ele, e o senhor ira nos ajudar, já que sabe de tudo e parece tão incrivelmente interessado no meu bem estar, e depois veremos. Agora estou muito feliz em ser somente namorada do Severo entendeu diretor.

Snape estava se esforçando para não rir da cara do velho, e se sentindo muito feliz por ele e Hermione. E num lampejo de irresistível cinismo, que fez com que ele se sentisse o Príncipe falou ao velho.

- Diretor, já que o senhor é tão casamenteiro, por que não pede a sua namorada em casamento, tenho certeza que a Minerva aceitará. Imagino que ela quem deva se sentir usada porque nem o namoro com a bruxa o senhor assumiu. Diferente de mim que estou muito contente em assumir um compromisso com Hermione.

A bruxa olhou para seu novo namorado entendendo a ironia e depois para o velho.

– Diretor. Sinto que o senhor tem que dar o exemplo. Quando será o casório?

Dumbledore aparatou de lá sem se despedir. Assim que ele sumiu Severo caiu na gargalhada, seguido de Hermione que se deitou na cama. E logo foi seguida pelo bruxo que a tomou nos braço e a beijou longamente.

**Fim**

* * *

Nota da Leyla

Olá leitores!

Espero que tenham gostado do final da fic... Depois de tantos anos é um feito terminar essa história, estou muito feliz mesmo...

A Marília estava muito ocupada com as coisa da vida, por isso, não pode, infelizmente, betar esse capítulo, ela no entanto prometeu fazer isso assim que tiver um tempo, quando ela fizer eu aviso e se tiver alguma modificação resposto o cap...

Um beijão para todos que leram em especial aos que comentaram essa fic, tanto agora quanto antes, quando postávamos com os pseudônimos... muito obrigada de coração pelo carinho ...

Sentirei muita saudade do Príncipe!

Um beijo

Leyla Poth


End file.
